Fifty Shades of Blue
by LittleLadyyRed
Summary: He started out as a f*** buddy, and somehow turned into your everything. / This is a Sans x Female-Reader Fic. Please note, some chapters will include Explicit Sexual Content and Strong Sexual Themes. Rating will eventually change to M.
1. The Curious Skeleton

**~ Chapter One ~**

 **The Curious Skeleton**

" _You're Late._ "

You stood in front of Amy with sweat pouring down your back. Your legs felt like jello and your lungs burned with every breath you took. She wasn't wrong. You _were_ late….. _Again_. Those sleepless nights were finally catching up to you, and it was becoming more and more difficult to pull yourself out of bed. You had woken up just ten minutes before you had to be at the studio and practically flew here. You didn't even have time to grab a coffee, which you _so desperately_ needed right now.

You looked down to the pavement beneath you, completely averting her eyes. It wasn't your fault you were late! It—it wasn't your fault that you had trouble sleeping, and that you usually stayed up late playing video games to keep away the nightmares, and before you knew it, it was _five AM,_ and you had completely lost track of time because you were too busy sniping bitches in GTA—

…

Ok, maybe it was your fault. But, _hey_ , that's not the point! The point is, she's overreacting. It's not like you were _hours_ late, only a mere _fifteen_ minutes! What the fuck was the big deal? Half of the staff strolls in whenever the fuck they feel like it, and you don't see her scolding them! And besides, IT'S SATURDAY. _FUCKING SATURDAY._ No one ever came to the classes on Saturday's, so why was she being like this?

You slowly shifted your gaze from the dirty sidewalk to Amy's vivid green eyes, and smiled as sweetly as you possibly could. It didn't help. If anything, it only pissed her off even more. She narrowed her eyes, and pursed her red stained lips. You sighed then, and gave her an apologetic look, ( _trying your best not to be the sassy, coffee deprived bitch, that was clawing inside of you_ ). "I'm sorry Ok? I—I overslept…... _again_."

Amy crossed her arms and sighed, eyes still narrowed. "This is the _third time_ , in the past two weeks."

"I know, I know, and I'm sorry. I—I am, really," you pleaded. "My head has been-" You stopped for a moment, carefully choosing your words. " _Everywhere_ ….lately."

Amy's expression changed to a softer, more concerned than angry, look. She knew what you had been going through lately. With your suicidal, alcoholic, father and bipolar, mentally ill, mother. You had confided in her, a few weeks back. How you _always_ felt in the middle, and how your father would _always_ play on your emotions, just so you would feel guilty for him. The way he would use _suicide_ to trap you in his grasp, it made you sick. But at the same time, within that sickness, you felt guilt. You felt worry. Worry if you didn't take him seriously, and he actually did harm himself, It would be _your fault_ , because you did nothing to stop it.

Of course Amy, being the loving and caring women that she was, told you that _if_ he ever did anything like that, it most definitely would **_not_** be your fault. He was the one who essentially would be, 'pulling the trigger', as your mother would say.

Amy suggested that you seek help, with everything going on in your life-which you responded with, _'I'm doing fine. I don't need a shrink'._ You were not the kind of girl to just, _'open up'_ to anymore. You hid your feelings from everyone and everything. Amy, your mother and your sister, were the only ones you had ever exposed yourself to, and you already felt like that list was far too long.

"Are you ok? Is it your father again?" Amy asked quietly, not trying to draw any unwanted attention.

"No, no. He's been ok. I've just been…." _having a shit ton of nightmares and sleepless nights,_ is what you wanted to say, but you restrained, not wanting to worry her any more then she probably already was. "Tired."

She relaxed her shoulders at that and unfolded her arms. "Well, I'm glad your doing ok, but I'm still kinda upset that you're _late_ again…" She let out a big sigh. "But I suppose I can let it slide…. _Again_." Her voice was still pissy, but you could tell she had calmed down. She then turned around and called out over her shoulder as she began to walk through the front door of the studio, "Get inside, quickly, we have a big class today."

You pulled your backpack onto your shoulder and shuffled behind her, slowly entering the sweaty, crowded dance studio. You could already hear the sounds of laughing children and chatting parents, while the air smelled of hairspray and tears, ( _which actually, wasn't all that uncommon_ ). You followed Amy into the small office in the back, closing the door behind you. She walked around her desk, which was littered with papers and unorganized money, and sat down into the large comfy chair.

"The place is swamped today, what gives?" you asked, peeking through the small glass window, built into the door.

"No idea, but I'm not exactly complaining. It's been awhile since the studio's been this busy." Amy shuffled the various green bills into one big pile and slipped them inside of a white envelope.

You continued to peek through the window, taking in the characters you would have to deal with today. There were a few whiny kids, some angsty looking teens and then-

You felt your eyes widen and your breath hitch in your throat. Standing in the corner of the room, was a group of three, fully fledged _Monsters_.

It wasn't uncommon to see a Monster these days. Ever since the barrier was broken, and they were able to come up to the surface, they were all over the news. It was incredible to hear their story. All of your life, you thought they were just myths, _legends_ , campfire stories you would hear and pass down from generation to generation. But they were all true. All this time, they lived underneath the Mountain, completely shut off from the rest of the world.

It sadden you. You couldn't imagine what it was like, being trapped underground for so long. Unable to feel the sun's warmth on your skin, to see the stars shining bright up in the black sky. It sadden you even more when the hate crimes started. Certain Humans would form groups on social media, specifically just to trash and plan protests against the Monsters. Some people felt they didn't deserve to live up here, on the surface. Some said that they were _'Monsters'_ for a reason and that our ancestors put them underground, _'for a reason'_.

You didn't believe any of that, though. They were kind, they were peaceful, they even had a Human girl as the ambassador. Apparently she had fallen down into the Underground, and was the main reason they were able to break free. You would think that having a Human ambassador would ease the people's minds, but in a way, it only made it worse. Some people say that the Human girl is being held against her will, only being the ambassador because her life depended on it. Others say that she was brainwashed, her mind, completely tainted by the Monster's _'demon magic'_.

It all seemed so silly to you. You've seen the Human girl on the news before, and you never once thought that the Monster's were holding her captive. Whenever she spoke, her voice was always filled with kindness, fierceness and _determination_. She was so determined to bring peace between Humans and Monsters, and one day, you sincerely hoped that she would succeed. The world was a terrible place these days, but with drive from the right people, it could become better.

You felt a smile creep up onto your lips, as your eyes wandered over the Monsters standing in the corner of the room. This was the first time you had ever seen them this close before. You hardly ever saw Monsters in the city. They all lived about a mile north, up on the farm lands, at the bottom of Mount Ebott. The government said that it would be safer for them there, and the Monsters agreed. They were allowed free range with the land they were given, and built large houses and shops all over.

You always wanted to go there. You were fascinated by the Monsters and always wanted to speak to them, get to know them, maybe even become _friends_ with them one day. You had so many questions about their life, the Underground, their magic-

You were _especially_ intrigued by their magic. And no! It was not because you were _obsessed_ ( _to say the least_ ) with Harry Potter and all of those other fantasy stories. And how, for the longest time, you desperately wanted to be Phoebe from Charmed and how you always wanted to be able to posses magic and to feel the power surge through your body like an electric storm—

Ok, maybe that _did_ have a lot to do with your fascination.

You spun around to face Amy, your smile practically glowing across your face. "There are _Monsters_ here!?"

"Yes, they called about an hour ago and signed up last minute," said Amy. She had her head down and her attention on some paper work. "I was quite surprised. The Monsters never usually leave their lands."

"I've never even talked to them, let alone _taught_ them before…." you trailed off, your excitement suddenly turning into anxiety.

Amy looked up at you, her curly black hair falling into her eyes as she gave you an encouraging smile. "I'm sure you'll do fine, besides, this could be your chance. Haven't you always wanted to get to know them?"

You smiled, feeling her words disintegrate your anxiety, as you pushed through the back door to get dressed and ready for the class. You slipped on your black leggings along with your favorite grey sports bra and white tank. You pulled up your dark red hair into a high ponytail and pinned back the flyaway hairs with thick black bobby pins. You took one last look at yourself in the mirror before heading out and into the dance room.

As you made your way to the front of the class people began to stop chatting, realizing that you were the instructor. "Spread out," you said smooth and casually, as you had done this about a thousand times. Although you kept your composure, inside you were dying from the excitement. You could see the small group of Monsters, standing somewhat in the back, away from the rest of the students, and you couldn't help but stare.

The first Monster you saw appeared to be a fish-type women. She had long red hair, ( _much brighter than your own_ ) tied back into a thick messy bun. She had blue scale-like skin, that looked glittery under the light, and large muscles that were practically popping out of her thin black tank. She didn't look very graceful, which could definitely hinder her ability to dance, but from the way she was built, she would probably be an excellent acrobat.

You eyes then wandered to the small, reptile-like Monster standing next to her. Unlike the fish Monster, ( _who looked super excited_ ) she looked _so_ terrified. Her yellow skin looked wet, ( _you assumed from all the nervous sweating she was doing_ ) and her face was completely red. She fiddled with her claw hands and was rocking back and forth nervously. She looked like she really didn't want to be here, but was probably dragged into this by her friends, against her will.

Standing next to her was the largest Monster out of all of them, and definitely the most intriguing. He was- well...he was a skeleton. A head to toe, FULL ON, skeleton. He wore a crop top that said 'world's best dancer' along with ridiculously cut off shorts, ( _that were clearly once yoga pants_ ). He had probably the biggest smile on his face and was practically bouncing with anticipation. He looked so ready, so eager to start the class, and you just could help but smile.

"Hello and welcome," you started off, as you always normally started the classes. "Today's plan is to just give you guys the basics of Dance. We'll go over basic moves and techniques. If any of you really enjoy this class, please don't hesitate to stop by the office, on your way out, to join some of our other classes, and to also sign up for our Annual Show."

You heard a squeak come from the skeleton in the back of the class and you could feel you smile widen. You picked up the stereo remote and pressed play, which started your playlist of songs you always used to begin the class off with. You turned around and began to do the warm-up stretches, as the class begin to follow your lead. The song 'Misery' by Maroon 5 started to blare through the speakers and you could help but sing along softly, along with a few other students in the class.

 _I am in misery._

 _There ain't nobody, who can comfort me._

 _Why won't you answer me?_

 _The silence is slowly killing me._

It wasn't long before the whole class was singing while stretching. You could even hear the shy reptile Monster singing along with the fish women and overexcited skeleton.

You looked out of the corner of your eye and spotted something in the window. It took you a few glances to realize that there was someone standing there, watching the class through the window. He wore a blue zip-up sweatshirt with furry hood, pulled up around his face. He was outside, watching the class silently as he lifted his fingers casually to his mouth, smoking what appeared to be a normal cigarette. You stared at him for a moment, before realizing that he was Monster. Actually, he was a _skeleton_ , just like one in class, except much smaller. It wasn't long before he caught your staring and shot you a sly smile, his white pupil eyes, filled with curiosity and interest.

You looked away quickly, not wanting to offend him by staring, and felt a heat spread across your cheeks. You concentrated on the warm-ups and did your best to distract yourself with the music that was flowing from the big, black speakers. Out of the corner of your eye again, you glanced towards the window, and felt a bit of some weird disappointment creep in your stomach.

 **The curious skeleton was already gone.**


	2. Need a Light?

**~ Chapter Two ~**

 **Need a Light?**

The rest of the class was good. Actually, scratch that. It was _great._ You couldn't even remember the last time a class had gone this well. All the students were very intrigued (even the snotty teens) and eager to participate. You had given everyone basic choreography to start with. From the simple Chasse, to the single jazz pirouette, it seemed like everyone was picking up rather quickly. Even the Monsters, to your surprise, were comprehending the classic steps.

As you walked around the class, observing and helping anyone who needed it, you heard your name being shouted from across the room. You turned and, to your surprise, noticed that it was the large skeleton who was hollering for you. He was jumping up and down and waving his arms frantically in the air, desperately trying to grab your attention. You felt a twinge of nervousness in your stomach as you slowly, but surely, approached the Monster group. This would be the first time you ever interact with a Monster, and you wanted to make a good first impression. You didn't want to have any _'open mouth, insert foot'_ (as your sister would say) kinda moments.

"HUMAN!" the skeleton bellowed once you were close enough. His voice was so loud, you had to resist the need to put your hands to your ears.

Instead, you just smiled politely, and said, "Hiya, what can I help you with?"

"WELL, YOU SEE. I SEEM TO BE HAVING TROUBLE WITH THIS-ERM," the skeleton stopped for a moment, looking for the right words to finish off his sentence. "SPIN-TYPE-...THING."

You laughed at that. You couldn't help it, he was definitely the most adorable skeleton you had ever seen. ( _technically, he's the only skeleton you've seen, but that's besides the point._ ) "You mean the _Pirouette_?" You said in between you giggles.

"YES, THE PIR-UM-PEEEROUETTE." He said, completely mispronounced. You laughed again, as the fish-women Monster spoke up, moving your attention to her.

"AWE COME ON PAPS! IT'S NOT EVEN THAT HARD! THIS STUFF IS FOR BABIES!" she belched as she turned her body and spun far too fast, as she ended up falling down onto the floor.

You cringed a little at her poorly demonstrated pirouette, while the reptile Monster behind her completely erupted into a fit of laughter. Her sudden loudness actually caught you off guard. She had been so quiet the whole class, you almost forgot she was even here. As she practically doubled over in laughter, she reached into her pocket and pulled out her phone, very obviously trying to take a picture.

The fish-women shot her a playful glare. "DON'T YOU DARE TAKE A TAKE A PICTURE, ALPH."

This only made the reptile Monster laugh even harder. "Oh c-come on Undy-yne, y-y-you have t-to admit-t, tha-at was kiiinda funn-nyy."

You smiled at her soft spoken-stuttering voice. She reminded you a lot of yourself, very socially awkward with probably a shit ton of anxiety. You heard the snapping of pictures as the fish-women tried to snatch the phone out of the reptiles claws. Their laughter became even louder, and you just couldn't help but laugh along with them. You were flawed on how normal they were. Yeah, sure, they _were_ Monsters, but they acted no different than anyone else. In fact, the way they interacted with each other, kind of remind you on how you interacted with your best friend. They way they laughed, teased, and yelled at each other, brought a smile to your lips, and for a moment, you wondered why you ever thought that they were these high and mighty beings. Just because they possessed magic, doesn't mean that their personalities were any different from the norm.

"ALIGHT, ALRIGHT, CAN WE PLEASE GET BACK TO HELPING ME?" The skeleton said in a somewhat sassy tone.

You smiled and began to show him how to correctly do a pirouette. "The first thing you need to do is position your feet in fourth position. Make sure that your right foot is in front and left foot, behind, and make sure that they are both turned out." You looked over to see the skeleton struggling to position his feet the same way yours were. He had his legs all types of discombobulated, and his feet set in the complete wrong direction. You turned around to see the other two monsters were also have a bit of trouble, mimicking your position, but nothing compared to the poor, struggling, skeleton.

You came out of your position to lean down and manually fix the skeleton. He shifted uncomfortable as you turned out his feet and bent his knees into a plie. You wondered if it hurt him to move his bones this way...It's not like he had any muscles or tendons, so it was very possible that this could actually be harming him.

You looked up at his uncomfortable expression and said. "Does this….. _hurt_ you?"

He looked taken back at first, but then quickly respond with, "NOTHING HURTS THE GREAT PAPYRUS! I ASSURE YOU, HUMAN, I AM FINE." You smiled at that and stood up to continue with the demonstration. It took a few attempts, but eventually, Papyrus seemed to finally get the hang of the spin. He looked so proud of himself when he finally did it correctly. He smiled so bright and over his cheekbones, you could swear you saw a hint of red when you had praised him.

Not long after that, the class began to come to a close. You took a bow, and all the students rushed out of the room with smiles. You were happy with the way the class had turned out. For once, everything had gone perfectly according to plan. You could see the three Monsters crowd around the sign up table (along with many other students) for the end of the year Exhibition, and felt a smile tug at your lips. You had really enjoyed the small time you shared with them today, and to see that they were actually interested in joining the Exhibition made you ecstatic. You always wanted to befriend the Monsters, maybe this was finally your chance.

You picked up your backpack, too lazy (and tired) to change, and headed out the studio door. You had turned to wave goodbye to Amy, but she seemed to be preoccupied with the crowd of students and parents around her desk. There was a smile, painted across her face, that you hadn't seen in forever. She looked so happy, so _thrilled_ , that the studio was beginning to thrive again. This was her livelihood, and you wished her nothing but the best.

You could feel yourself smiling from ear to ear as you pressed out of the boiling hot studio, and into the cool autumn air. You pulled out your phone to see that you had 3 missed calls. One was from your best friend, Nicole, (who was currently your ride) and the other two were from-

….

Your father.

You grimaced at your phone and took a deep sigh. He had been calling you non stop lately, and it was really starting to piss you off. The two of you had gotten into a fight a few weeks back. You said some pretty hurtful things to him, but you didn't care. He had hurt you your entire life, so why the _fuck_ should you give him any kind of sympathy? He was the one who dug himself into this never-ending grave, and you were not responsible on helping him dig out of it.

Not letting your father ruin your mood, you flipped passed his voicemail's (you planned on listening to them later) and pulled up Nicole's message instead, while lifting your iphone to your ear.

" _Hey, it's me_." Nicole's voice blared through the tiny speaker, causing you to jump instinctively and almost drop your phone. " _I just wanna let you know, I'm running late today, so you might have to wait a bit after the class for me to pick you up. I shouldn't be too long, just wait out front for me, Ok? See you soon._ "

You felt an irate sigh, squeeze between your lips as her message came to a close. Whatever, you were sure that she wouldn't be _that_ long...or at least you _hoped_. You were really tired from the class and were in desperate need of a coffee. Nicole wasn't one to just blow you off, so you weren't really that concerned. Trying your best to keep your good mood intact, you slipped your phone into your backpack as you began to fish around at the bottom, searching for the familiar box and lighter. You found the pack of Marlboro's almost instantly, the small cardboard box grasped between your fingers, but the lighter seemed to be proving quite difficult.

 _"Come on, Come on_. I know I brought it." you mumbled to yourself. You started rummaging through your bag more forcefully as your irritation climbed higher. By this point it was just getting to be incredibly annoying, (Which only made you want a cigarette even more). You were practically clawing at the bottom of your bag now, you cheeks warming with anger and frustration. Right when you were about to (metaphorically) 'lose it', you heard a deep, sultry voice come from the side of you.

" _need a light?_ "

Your head snapped up at the sound of his voice, and you practically almost fell over, once you realized who it was.

It was the _curious skeleton_ from the window.

You couldn't help but stare as he outstretched his skeletal hand, with a silver zippo lighter between his phalanges, in front of you. He wasn't much taller than you, maybe a few inches at the most, but other then that, you two were basically the same height, (which was kind of surprising, since the only other skeleton Monster you knew was Papyrus, and had _towered_ over your 5'1 form). You noticed that he was still wearing that jacket ( _or, actually, it was more of a hoodie_ ) from earlier, as well as a pair of black shorts and blue converse sneakers to go with it. His furry blue hood was pulled up around his face, causing just the slightest of shadow's, as his pulsating, white, pupils flickered over your gawking face.

Oh shit. You were gawking.

 _Quick! say something before he thinks you're rude!_

" _Oh_ , uh, thanks." You stumbled out. You could feel your cheeks flush even more, except this time from embarrassment, rather than annoyance. You quickly grabbed the lighter out of his hand as you zipped your backpack closed and flung it over your shoulder. You flipped open your cigarette box, in one easy motion, and pulled one out and place it between your lips. The taste of nicotine hit you in an instance as you pulled back your thumb and brought the lighter to life, igniting the cigarette in your mouth. You inhaled deeply, taking in the smoke with a long drag, before blowing it out in the opposite direction. Smoking may not be the most _healthiest_ ofthings for you, but it definitely helped keep the edge off.

You turned your head towards the curious skeleton, and felt another flush creep over as you took notice that he was already staring at you. He had a sly smile plastered against his skull while his glowing pupils were pulsating, like a heartbeat. You handed him back the lighter, trying your best to avoid eye contact.

 _God, why are you so socially awkward? All he did was give you a lighter for fucks sake._

You felt the cool touch of his bones slide over your fingers, as he retrieved the lighter from your hand. Without even a second thought, he then dug into his hoodie pockets, and drew out his own box of cigarettes. He casually placed one between his teeth as he flicked the lighter alive, causing a dim orange glow to briefly illuminate the features of his skull. Only for a few seconds you were able to see the definitions of his strong cheekbones, as well as his square jaw line.

You looked away feeling heat in your cheeks again.

The silence was painfully awkward until his smooth voice lathered it, like butter.

"so, papyrus seemed to enjoy your class."

" _Oh_ ," you stuttered. "Y-You know Papyrus?"

The skeleton laughed at that. A low chuckle that sent a shiver down your spine as well as another flush in your cheeks.

 _His laugh was sexy._

Wait. _What?_

"heh, yeah, he's my brother."

 _Of course he was. Really? You couldn't put two and two together? They're both_ ** _skeletons_** _._

"Oh! Uh, yeah right. That should have been obvious, since you're both skeletons." You shook your head in disbelief (mostly at your stupidity) as you took another drag of your cigarette.

"skeleton _monsters_ , to be exact. there is a difference."

" _Oh,_ " Shit. Great. Now you insulted him. Way to go, asshole. You really do suck at this whole 'socializing thing'.

You suddenly felt like Cas from Supernatural in this moment.

You wondered if you made a reference, if he would get it. _Does he even watch TV? ..._

You decide not to make an ass( _butt_ ) of yourself, and just responded with, "Oh, uh. _Right_. I'm sorry. That was rude of me to just assume that-"

"you're fine." he said casually as he lifted his cigarette and took a long drag, before tilting his head back and blowing the smoke into the air above him.

You stared at him again, with questionable eyes. "If you don't mind me asking, how are you _smoking_? Do...skeleton Monsters have….lungs?"

He laughed that enticing laugh again.

 _Stop it, brain. Just stop!_

"no, we don't have any organs like you. just magic."

"Magic? So, you can smoke because you have magic?" Ok, now you were _really fucking_ intrigued.

"heh, somethin' like that."

You were smiling now, as you took another drag off of your cigarette. You were about to ask more about his magic but he spoke instead.

"i'm sans, by the way. sans the skeleton." He said as he shot you a sly wink.

 _Ok._ ** _That_** _was actually really cute._

You suppressed the ridiculous, schoolgirl, giggle that was fighting its way in the back of your throat and instead replied with, "It's nice to meet you Sans, _I'm-_ "

Just as you were about to introduce yourself, a giant, midnight blue, jeep with blaring metal music, pulled up to the sidewalk in front of you both. In the driver seat was a girl with bright pink hair and colorful tattoos up her both her arms.

Nicole.

"Oh, uh, this is my ride." You said smiling towards Sans while also feeling super awkward all of a sudden. You threw your cigarette on the ground and put it out with a quick stomp and began to approach Nicole's jeep. You looked through the window to see that she didn't look very happy. In fact, she looked _pissed_.

 _Uh-oh_. Something was up.

You turned around to face Sans again, before hopping into the passenger seat. "It was nice meeting you, and uh- thanks for the light."

You smiled softly which he returned with a smirk. "no probs. _i'll see you around_."

And with that you turned back to the blaring jeep and slipped inside, shutting the door with a thud. You had barely settled into your seat before Nicole had taken off abruptly. Oh shit. She is _pissed_.

"You ok?" You asked questionably.

"OH, DO I HAVE A FUCKING STORY FOR YOU." Her normal, happy-go-lucky attitude was nowhere to be found.

Oh shit.

You were in for one hell of a car ride home.

As Nicole speed away from the crowded dance studio, you couldn't help yourself but glance over to the side-view mirror. You half expected to see Sans still standing there, leaning up against the wall, while finishing his smoke, but instead, you were greeted with just an empty space.

Sans was already gone.


	3. Girls Night

**~ Chapter Three ~**

 **Girls Night**

"SO I SAID TO HIM, 'IF YOU CAN'T FUCKING KEEP YOUR DICK IN YOUR PANTS, EVERY TIME A HOT BLOND WALKS BY, THEN WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU EVEN WITH ME?' AND THEN HE GOES, 'BABE, YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND. I LOVE YOU, I MADE A MISTAKE. IT'S NOT MY FAULT, BLAH, BLAH, BLAH, BULLSHIT, BULLSHIT BULLSHIT. OH POOR LITTLE OLD ME, I'M CLEARLY THE MOTHER FUCKIN' VICTIM'-HEY, _ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME_?"

For the first time in about 15 minutes, Nicole's voice was actually able to catch your attention. And it's not like you were _actively_ trying to ignore her. When you had first gotten in the car, you _were_ listening to her. You had listened to her rant, _on and on_ , about her piece of shit boyfriend (who, _in your opinion_ , she should have dumped months ago) and how he, once again, cheated on her. You had heard this rant just one too many times, and it _always_ went the same way. She would rant, you would give _logical_ advice to dump the son of a bitch, she would _agree,_ but then two days later, she was back with him again. So, it's not like you were being a shit friend by ignoring her, you were just rather, out of _words_ and _advise_ to respond to her. It was almost a waste of breath at this point, and as her ranting went on, you slowly started to doze off and tune her out.

You turned your head towards her and gave her an apologetic look. "I'm sorry, Nic. I didn't get much sleep last night and I guess I just started to doze."

You expected Nicole to freak out on you. Whenever she was in a mood, she was all types of a bitch, but instead, she surprised you with an apologetic look of her own. "No, _I'm sorry_. I'm sure you're tired of hearing this same old story. It's just, _you know how I get_ when I'm mad. I start ranting, and then somehow, I can't stop. Especially when it's about _Zach_."

Nicole's ranting had gone on for so long, you almost didn't even realize she had pulled up to your apartment. The large three-story home, looked rundown and old from the blue peeling paint, ( _Which you were pretty sure, was lead paint_ ). The landlord almost never came around or even cared about the state of the house. He was, ( _to put it lightly_ ), a slumlord. All he care about was his money. And if you were even two seconds late on the rent, he would be all over your ass.

You grabbed your backpack off of the jeep floor and threw it over your shoulder while opening the door. "Dude, you know what you need? _A girls night_. Just me, you, and a shit ton of booze."

Nicole's face lit up at this suggestion. "YES! THAT IS EXACTLY WHAT I FUCKIN' NEED."

"Good, how bout' tonight? I don't have shit to do, and I could definitely go for a drink."

Nicole had barley let you finish before shouting, "FUCK YEAH! I'll pick you up at 8!" and then sped away almost immediately after you shut the midnight, blue door.

As you climbed the cracked cement stairs to the front door of your apartment, for the first time in a while, you felt excited. Your life lately has consisted mostly of, working, teaching, eating shitty take out, drinking way too much coffee, and eventually sleeping for a few hours before having to get up, and repeat the process. You had gotten yourself in a rut, _a boring routine_ , that really just started to take a toll on you. When you finally reached to door, you reached into your backpack and grabbed your keys, and then swiftly unlocked and entered your cluttered, small apartment.

You may have not been the messiest person in the world, but you were definitely not the cleanest. The floor of your apartment was littered with a combination of clothes, trash and other various items. It's not like you were _lazy_...you were just...really busy and...had a lot of...important things to….attend to…. _stuff_ ….. _and things_ ….

Oh who are you kidding.

You're so fucking lazy.

Every time you would even _tr_ y to attempt to clean up the mess, you would always find a way to talk yourself out of it. Instead of doing the dishes or doing laundry, you instead opted to sit on the couch with a tub of ice cream and watch Game of Thrones for hours upon hours on end. You would tell yourself, 'ok, after this episode, I'm gonna get up and clean,' but of course, you never did. You would wait until it was 3 in the morning, when you were conventionally ' _too tired to clean anything_ ', and instead decided to just go to bed.

You threw your backpack onto your haphazardly made bed, and scooted yourself to the kitchen to grab a snack and brew some coffee. You rummaged through the cabinets for a bit, before choosing a bag of lays chips, your absolutely favorite, before heading to your couch to put on Netflix. You had plenty of time to kill before your outing with Nicole, which meant plenty of time to catch up on your shows.

Let the binge begin.

* * *

YOU BINGED TO LONG.

Everything was going just fine. You were wrapped in your heated blanket, you had a cup of hot coffee and were completely invested in your favorite TV shows. You were so comfy, you actually even fell asleep for an afternoon nap, which never happens! Everything was fine...well... that is until you awoke to a text from Nicole, that said she would be there in about 10 minutes…

Well, shit.

You jumped off of the sofa, causing the empty bag of chips along with your blanket to fall onto the already trashed floor, and quickly ran to your bedroom to go through the baskets of the, _very little_ , clean laundry you had. You decide on a pair of light blue skinny jeans, with a few rips on the thigh part, along with a black tee and a plain pair of black converse. As for your hair, your pulled up your mop of long, dark red, curls and tied it loosely into a high ponytail. Make-up, you kept simple. Just a little bit of red eye shadow, mascara, a basic winged eyeliner. You had also thought about putting a little bit of lipstick on, _but eh_ , fuck it. You looked fine.

One more glance in the mirror, before you grabbed your keys, phone and brown leather wallet ( _which thankfully had a strap to put around your wrist_ ), and then out the door you went. You locked the apartment and ( _not to your surprise_ ) when you turned around, Nicole, sure as shit, was already parked outfront.

"Took you long enough!, I've been here for like 5 minutes already!" Nicole shouted as she unrolled the driver's side window.

"I know, I know, I'm the queen of fucking late." You said as you rushed around the jeep, pulled open the passenger side door, and slid inside.

As soon as you were settled in your seat she pulled up her phone's GPS and quickly put in an address you didn't recognize.

"So any plans on where you wanna go?" You asked curiously.

"Yeah, so, I wanted to go somewhere new. All of the bars in the city are either super sleazy, or way to expensive."

You nodded in agreement. There was really never an in between with this goddamn city.

"So," Nicole continued. "I was thinking, we could try going a bit _north_ , and maybe go to one of the bars up there."

Wait.

"North?" You questioned. "But going north would mean-"

"Yup. Monster district. I found this bar right on the outskirts of their land, so it's only about a 10 minute drive."

"Oh," You weren't really sure on how to respond. Sure, you liked the Monsters, hell, you were fucking _fascinated_ with them. And especially after this morning, you were really excited to get to know them...but, a Monster _bar_? That...that could be a whole different crowd, completely different from the Monsters you met at the class. What if Monsters were just like humans where, _yeah sure_ , **some** were nice, but others were just compete dicks?

"What? I thought you would be thrilled with this. You've been talking about getting to know the Monsters for _months_ now. I thought this would be kinda a, win-win situation." Nicole explained.

Not wanting to disappoint her ( _seeing as she's had a pretty shitty day_ ), you decided to swallow your petty worries, and said, "No, it's fine! I do love Monsters and you're right. This would be a good way to interact with them and get to know them."

Nicole's face lit up at that. "See! I knew this would be a good idea! Plus, I heard that Monster are _waaaaay_ nicer than Human's, _to be honest_."

Once she set her phone down and began her way towards the bar, she turned up the music and blared " _I Write Sins, Not Tragedies_ ", her signature song she always played when she had a shit day. You didn't mind though. You loved Panic at the Disco. You had all their albums and knew every lyric to _every, single, song_. Brendon Urie is a god, and _most definitely,_ your future husband.

The two of you screamed the lyrics to multiple different Panic songs, as loud as your lungs would allow, as you rode your way to the bar. The time had gone by so quick, It barely even felt like it had been 10 minutes when the two of you pulled into the parking lot.

You got out of the jeep and took in your surroundings. The area was quaint. It, quite honestly, looked like one of the wealthier parts of the city. The sidewalks were brick, and the shops and boutiques were so cute. It looked like something out of a painting, where everything was just so cuddly and cozy, and made you feel so welcome.

As for the bar, it was a small brick building with large glass windows. You could briefly see some of the Monsters sitting inside, and you felt your nerves calm down a bit. From what you could see, the Monsters inside didn't look very intimidating. In fact, to your surprise, they looked somewhat, normal. Casually sitting down with friends, having drinks and sharing laughs.

"Grillby's, huh?" You said as you examined the large sign out front.

"Oh, don't tell me you're thinking of backing out!"

You snapped your head to towards Nicole. "No, no, I was just looking at the sign," You said with a chuckle.

"Good, cause even if you were planning to, I wasn't going to let you."

Nicole grabbed your wrist as she pulled you into the warm bar. You were instantly hit with the smell of burgers and fries and maybe even a hint of cigars. As you took your first look around the bar you felt yourself stop in your tracks when your eyes landed on a familiar skeleton, with a blue hoodie, sitting at the far end of the bar.

Sans.

Of- _fucking_ -course.


	4. Coincidence

**~ Chapter Four ~**

 **Coincidence**

You felt your heart in your throat as your feet stopped moving beneath you.

 _Why was he here?_

 _Why are you freaking out?_

 _HE'S JUST A MONSTER._

 _H E'S JUST LIKE THE REST OF THEM!_

 _YOU BARELY SAID THREE FUCKING WORDS TO HIM._

 _WHY IS HIM BEING HERE, CAUSING YOU TO HAVE AN ANXIETY ATTACK?!_

 _WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU?!_

"Hey, are you alright?"

You turned your head and met Nicole's worried, yet confused, hazel eyes. You could already feel the sweat from under your arms, seep through your thin tee-shirt. Great. Just _fucking_ great. Now on top of everything else, you're going to smell. Why were you being like this? Why were you suddenly so freaked out, just by his presence? It's not like you embarrassed yourself in front of him. Sure, the conversation with him earlier may have been a bit awkward, (then again, all of your conversations with _anyone_ were always a bit awkward) but why was your anxiety suddenly flaring up just by seeing him sit there?

Maybe it had to do with that fact he was _kinda_ - ** _sorta_** -fucking _hot_.

WAit.

 _H_ _ot?!_

 _He's a fucking skeleton!_

 _How is he HOT?!_

You got some serious issues you need to sort through.

" _Hellooooo_?! Is there anyone home?" You're ridiculously racing mind came screeching to a halt as Nicole waved her hand in front of your panicked eyes.

"Ye-ah," you stuttered. _Fuck, get your shit together!_ _Have some fucking composer!_ "I'm fine, sorry just, I was just-uh-"

"Fangirling internally over the Monsters?" Nicole finished for you.

"Um. Yeah-Yeah! That's it, haha, nevermind me. I'm just- _whatever_ -uh hey! Let's go sit down!." Smooth. Real fucking smooth.

Nicole eyed you suspiciously as the two of you made your way to the bar. You tried your best to hold your composure as you walked by the dining Monsters, who were eyeing your every step. You felt as if you had a spotlight on you. As if you were some kind of celebrity and you were slowly making your way down the red carpet. Feeling all of the Monsters eyes on you, didn't help your anxiety in the least. If anything it made it worse. You hated being the center of attention. Whenever you went out in public, you only had one goal. Blend in. If you blended in, you were invisible. And being invisible, meant not having to deal with the shitty vermin, that was society.

As you got closer and closer to the bar, you realized that there were only two seats left. Two fucking seats, out of this entire fucking bar that- _OF COURSE_ -were right next to the (what appeared to be) sleeping skeleton. You hurried in front of Nicole to pick the seat on the left, so you wouldn't have to be _directly_ next to him, but she beat you to it. She sat down onto the bar stool, and flicked her pink hair over her shoulder, as you just stood there awkwardly, staring at the empty bar stool that was placed between Nicole and the blue-hooded skeleton.

Wow. The universe must be- _really_ -fucking against you today.

Taking in a breath to steady your anxiety, you pushed yourself forward and sat down onto the barstool. Maybe if you were quite, he wouldn't notice you?

" _Good evening ladies, what can I get for you?_ "

You turned your attention to the sultry crackling voice, and were surprised to be met with a pair of fiery orangey eyes.

Literally.

He was _literally_ made of fire.

Fucking real-ass, _mother fucking,_ **flames**.

 _What the actual fuck?_

"Whoa, you're made of _fucking_ fire!" Nicole observed as her eyes widen in curiosity. However, before the hot ( _heh)_ bartender could react to her outburst, another voice instead decided to answer for him.

" _and you're made of approximately 65% oxygen."_

You felt your breath hitch, almost immediately, as you realized who was speaking. The familiar voice was dark, sexy and intriguing, _all at once_. By the time you began to turn your head, and acknowledge the suggestive speaker, you were not surprised to be met with two glowing pupils as well as a toothy smirk from the blue-hooded Monster.

So much for him **not** _noticing._

When his white pinpricks met your fidgety eyes, his smirk then turned into a pleasantly surprised smile, causing him to reach up and push back the furry hood, revealing his identity fully.

" _heya_ , fancy meetin' you here."

 _Shit. He's talking to you!_

 _Don't just sit there with your mouth open, fucking say something!_

"Uh, yeah. Heh, what a coincidence _huh_?"

 _Wow. Really?_

 _That's all you can come up with?_

 ** _'What a coincidence?'_**

"You two know each other?" Nicole asked. You turned back towards her as the air around you felt incredibly awkward.

 _Nothing is awkward! Everything is fine! You just really need to get better at socializing._

"Uh-" you stumbled. "Yeah, we actually just met this morning. His, _uh_ -brother is in my class."

You could see Nicole's interested eyes look Sans, up and down, as a smile grew across her pink-stained lips.

Was she….. _checking him out_?

"Oh really? That's so cool! I'm Nicole by the way, _the best friend_." Nicole leaned over you and held out her hand for Sans.

You felt a twinge of…. _something_ ….flow through you…

You ….

No.

You weren't...jealous…..

 _Were you?_

"sans, _sans the skeleton_." Sans reached over, calm as ever, and shook Nicole's hand briefly before leaning back into his barstool. When you turned your gaze back over to him, you noticed that he seemed to be looking her over as well. His glowing pin-pricks flickered over her slim figure. She had wore a really- _over the top_ -sluty black dress, with pumps that only strippers would wear. Her long pink hair was pin straight, with her make-up sexy, and the more you took in her appearance, the more _obvious_ her intentions became.

She was looking to get laid, with probably the first poor sap, that she could seduce.

And right now, she seemed to be targeting Sans.

….

Ok, _now_ -you're jealous. And slightly irritated.

This was supposed to be a _girls night_! Not a ' _let's both go out and try to get fucked'_ night!

Sans had looked her over for a few long moments. Actually, it was more like he was looking _through_ her. As if he was focusing on something behind her or…. _in her_? It didn't last very long though. Before you could really make out what he was doing, he had already turned his attention back to you.

You felt your face flush when he caught you staring at him. You looked down and fiddled with your hands and did your best to hide your face. _God, why are you so awkward?_

"A skeleton huh? That's reaaaaally cool." Nicole, _very fakely_ , over exaggerated.

You kept your face down and bit back your bitter irritation.

You could hear Sans respond, but you didn't look up at him, or even really pay any mind to the conversation he was having with Nicole. You just kept your head down and kept fidgeting with your black-chipped nails. You had painted them awhile back, and they really needed to be redone, but you were far too lazy to touch them up. Just as you were _far too lazy_ with anything in your life, for that matter.

Wow. You really should work on _not_ being so lazy.

Maybe if you actually put _effort_ into how you looked, you would be as hot as Nicole.

" _you gonna order somethin'_?"

Sans' voice startled you out of your depressing mind and somehow forced your attention back up to him. When you met his eyes ( _or...sockets_ ) they seemed soft, comforting and…. _.interested_?

No. Interested in _you?_ Yeah right. He must be looking at _her._

You turned to the left, to where Nicole was sitting, and noticed that she no longer had her eye on Sans, and had moved her interest completely to the flaming bartender.

You turned back to Sans.

Shit.

He's looking right at you. And he is most _definitely_ interested.

 _Uh-_ ** _fuck_** _. Don't panic, just uh-say something!_

"A-Are you talking to-to me?"

Sans laughed at that, which immediately made you feel like an idiot.

 _J_ _esus christ, get your fucking shit together! Your conversations skills get worse and worse each time you open your mouth!_

"not if you don't want me too," Sans responded. He kept his voice pretty monotone, which made it difficult to see if you had offended him or not.

 _Great. Now he thinks you're a bitch._

"Wha-oh no! I-I didn't mean it like that-I, you know, just wasn't paying attention, and I-I honestly wasn't sure if you were really talking to me-or like, ( _please stop talking, you're making it worse)_ you know, to the person behind me or like-"

" _it's cool,_ " he chuckled and cut off your ridiculous spiele. "i was just wondering if you had any plans of ordering something, _because if not_ , i was gonna offer to split a bottle of whiskey with you."

"Oh, uh," You laughed nervously and tried to play it cool. ( _Yeah right, because you of all people, know how to 'play it cool'_ ) " _Whiskey_?"

Sans smiled and motioned to the flaming bartender, (who was surprisingly, pretty engrossed in his conversation with Nicole). The fire-Monster reached under the counter and pulled out two shot glasses along with a large bottle of Jack Daniels, and placed it in front of you and Sans, before returning back to your pink-haired best friend.

You swallowed nervously as you eyed the bottle of whiskey. It's not that you didn't _like it._ Through trial and error, you had figured out that you actually really liked it. The only thing that was really holding you back, was the possibility of getting shitfaced and embarrassing the fuck out of yourself.

Oh, who are you kidding. You do that on a daily basis. _Sober_ , no less.

 _You need to take a chance! Have some fun, be spontaneous, and go out of your comfort zone, for once in your life! Plus, the alcohol will help with the anxiety, and if anything, make you less awkward!_

Felling a burst of confidence, you looked at Sans with a smile on your lips and said, " _You know what_? Sure. Yeah, why the fuck not."

Sans, pleasantly surprised at your response, then grabbed the shot glasses and began to pour you both a bit of the amber liquid. "alright, cool. _wanna play a game_?"

"What kinda game?" you asked curiously.

"a drinking game. it's called _'i never'_."

Oh.

 _That drinking game._

 **Well shit, this ought to be interesting.**


	5. Lets Play a Game

**~ Chapter Five ~**

 **Let's Play a Game**

" _your turn_."

The room was spinning, and your head felt like it weighed a thousand pounds.

You were having the time of your life.

Sure, you were shitfaced. You were _soooo_ shitfaced, but it was definitely worth it. You couldn't even remember the last time you had this much fun. You felt alive, indestructible, as if you could do anything. Your anxiety was non-existent, and you just felt _incredible,_ like you were on top of the word, and everything was just _perfect_ -

To recap, you were also on your seventh or eighth shot of whiskey.

" _Ummmmm_ ," you tapped your fingers on the mahogany-top bar, as you thought what to say next. You and Sans had been playing this game for at least an hour, and so far, he's barely even taken 3 shots.

 _The fucker must be cheating,_ you thought.

"I've n-never been arrested-d." you slurred.

"you're really scraping the bottom of the barrel aren't ya?" he said with a cocky smile.

" _Hey_ -either take a shot or don't," you responded playfully.

He laughed as he swiveled the tip of his finger around his shot glass, but he never took a shot.

 _Asshole._

"i've _witnessed_ people getting arrested, but never myself."

"Whatever," you said over exaggerated as you rolled you eyes. "Your turn."

"i've never worn a dress."

"Jokes on you, neither have I."

You smiled triumphantly as Sans threw his head back in laughter. You felt something in stir inside of you. Like tiny little butterflies, all fluttering around in your stomach.

They were…...butterflies _right_?

Or maybe it was just the whiskey not to agreeing with you…..

Either way, you liked making Sans laugh. You liked talking to him. He made you feel….

 _Something_ …..

You folded your arms, playfully, and pursed your lips. "I don't wannnna-a play this game an-nymoree."

"why? 'cause you're losing?" he teased.

"Hey! I-I'm not loooosing" you stumbled over your words.

"says the girl who's take nine shots."

"Eigh-hht!...w-wait.." You stopped to count on your fingers. "O-ok, _maybe_ nine."

Sans rolled his... _eyes?_ (or rather _-pinpricks_ ), as he let out that sexy chuckle again, which made your insides feel like jello. "your turn."

"No!" you whined. "I'm n-no good at this game!"

"awe c'mon! you're doin' fine."

You huffed in defeat as you scanned through your brain for something clever. Which was, actually quite difficult, seeing as your brain right now, was a giant pile of mush.

 _Come on, think! Don't let him win!_

You racked your brain over and over, but it seemed that your _'mind palace'_ was currently flooded by an obscene amount of alcohol. You looked up at Sans to see him staring at you, patiently waiting for you to speak.

Shit.

 _Th_ _e pressure is on! Fuck-uh-just say anything at this point!_

"Uh-I…." _Shit. Fuck. You're terrible at this._ "I never…." Feeling completely overwhelmed by the pressure, you found your lips moving and your voice defining you, before you even realized you were speaking. " _Fuck_ , I do-on't know. I've never...uh- _umm_ , _I've never killed anyone_."

You laughed at first, at your ridiculous and stupid outburst. It was _so stupid_ , and you were _sooo drunk_ , but your laughter slowly died and your anxiety sparked once again, as you made eye contact with Sans to see that-

He wasn't laughing.

 _Fuck. There you go again._

 _'O_ _pen mouth, insert foot.'_

 _Let's be honest, It was going to happen eventually._

You immediately regretted your choice of words as Sans suddenly looked _very_ uncomfortable. He even appeared to have ( _sweat?_ ) little water droplets form on his skull. You bit your lip anxiously, just waiting for him to say _something-anything_ , but instead of speaking, he just slowly grabbed the bottle of Jack and seamlessly poured himself a shot.

Whoa.

 _Shit. This game just went from 0-100_ ** _real quick._**

After Sans downed the shot, he looked back at you with a dark look on his skull. He looked….. _sad,_ almost in a way.

"it was a long time ago." he said low. His voice was deep and raspy and may have even had a hint of regret. "i was a different person…. _back then,_ and there were a lot of different factors…"

You suddenly felt like the biggest asshole.

 _Great! You probably just triggered some fucking PTSD shit. God, you are so fucking stupid! You always find a way to ruin something._

"Oh, my god. I-I'm _so-oo-o_ sorry. I-I had no ide-ea that you- _um_ , _you know_..I didn't mean to like trigger any like- _uh_ -bad memories from the Under-g-ground and-uh, _shit I_ -"

"it's ok."

His voice was so soft, you almost didn't hear him over your obnoxious rambling. You looked down at your hands, to avoid eye contact with him, as you heard him getting up from his bar stool.

Yup. And there it is….

 _Once again, you've ruined the night and scared off your interested party. You know, this is probably why you're still single._

Just as you were about to turn towards Nicole, to let her know you were ready to go, Sans' voice caught your attention again.

"i'm going out for a smoke, _wanna come with_?"

Wait. _What?_

 _So, he wasn't leaving?_

 _Was he actually...still interested?_

"Uh-"

 _What should you do? Say yes? If you do that, you'll probably just embarrass yourself even more. It would probably be for the best if you just told him you were going home…_

"Sure, uh-yeah, I could go for one too." You almost didn't even recognize your own voice until after you spoke the words.

 _You're an idiot. You're just going to dig yourself into a deeper grave._

You attempted to stand up gracefully, ( _which, for a ballerina, shouldn't be too hard_ ) but of course, ( _as if things couldn't possibly get any worse_ ) your foot managed to hook itself around one of the bar stool legs, which sent you hurdling towards the brown wooden floor.

You could swear, on your way down, you could hear Satan _mocking_ you in the distance….

You shut your eyes, and braced yourself for the pain and embarrassment that loomed ahead, but it never came. Instead, you felt a pair of warm hands grab around your torso, before you even met with the ground.

"careful, now. we wouldn't wanna scratch up that _pretty face of yours_."

You didn't even have to look in a mirror to know that your entire face was probably painted red. Slowly but surely, you opened your eyes and were met with those two familiar white pupils, along with that sly, toothy smirk.

Was he….really _flirting_ with you?...

How?- _Why_ was he still interested?

As he helped you back up to a stand, you noticed that the entire bar was watching you. Even Nicole, (who looked just as drunk as you) was gawking at the scene you just made. Feeling exposed, and very uncomfortable, you quickly gathered yourself together before pushing out of the bar and into the cool, dark night.

You heard Sans, shuffle out behind you, but you didn't look back. You silently just reached into your jeans pocket and-

Shit.

You left your cigarettes in Nicole's car.

The car, _that just happened_ to be locked.

And the keys, _just happened_ to be with Nicole….

And Nicole, _just happened_ to be- _currently occupied_ , by making out with that _fiery-ass_ bartender.

Fucking fan- _motherfucking_ -tastic.

"here."

You looked over to see sans, once again, handing your a lighter along with a cigarette.

"Uh-thanks." you said as you took the cigarette and lighter reluctantly. You placed the cigarette between your lips and lit it quickly, before handing Sans back his lighter. You inhaled deeply, breathing in the smoke, as you tilted your head back and looked up to the star covered sky. You wondered what it was like to see the stars for the first time. You've always been able to see them, but the Monsters, they were trapped for so long…..You wondered what their first reaction would have been. Were they amazed? _Scared_? Did they even know what space- _or_ -what the universe was?

You looked over to Sans to see him casually lifting his cigarette to his mouth, before exhaling a cloud of smoke. It still baffled you on how that was even possible. Earlier he said it had to do with magic, but…..

"I still don't understand." you said curiously.

Sans turned his head towards you and shot you a questionable look. "whaddya mean?"

"I mean, I just don't understand how you can smoke, just because of your magic. How does it work?"

Sans laughed as he took another drag. "it's kinda hard to explain. magic is...heh _-tricky_."

You felt those butterflies, flutter around in your stomach again.

"if you wanna know how magic works, i can show you some?"

You immediately perked up at this.

"Y-you can do that? Just, out here in the o-open?" You tried your best to sound nonchalant, but drunk you didn't give a fuck at this point.

"well i won't do anything _too_ extravagant." he chuckled to himself as he moved closer to you.

He held his cigarette firmly between his teeth, as he cupped both his hands together, almost as if he were holding something. He closed his eye( _sockets?_ ), only for a moment, before a light blue glow ignited between his skeletal hands. When he reopened his eyes, his normal white pinpricks were nowhere to be found. His right socket was a black hole of inky nothingness, while his left was completely engulfed in an electric blue flame. Before you knew it, Sans flung and opened his hands, up towards the sky, releasing a neon-blue butterfly into the air. Trails of electric blue magic fell around the two of you, almost as if you had thrown a fist full of glitter in the air.

You couldn't help but stare. It was unlike anything you had ever seen before. You had always pictured magic to be beautiful, but nothing compared to this. You threw your half-smoked cigarette onto the ground before you reached up towards the butterfly, as it landed softly on the tip of your finger. It was warm to the touch, and felt tingly from the static electricity, but it never hurt you.

"Th-...This-s is incredib-ble." you stammered out, your eyes locked on the amazing transparent butterfly. "Ma-agiccc is sooo-o cooool."

Sans laughed at your stammering drunk voice, as the blue butterfly slowly dissipated into a cloud of blue, before disappearing completely. When you looked back to Sans, his eyes were now back to the normal, white pupils.

Although, you kinda missed his electric eye…

You secretly hoped you would be able to see it again…

"What e-else can you do?!" normally, you would be way more reserved, but drunk you just couldn't confine your excitement.

"heh, i can- _uh_ , do a lot of things."

You noticed the faintest glow of blue, painted across his cheekbones.

 _Was he?..._

 _What was he implying?_

Just as you were about to say something, your stomach suddenly turned _very_ sour. You immediately let one hand fly to your stomach as the other clasped around your mouth.

 _NO._

 _NO, this was not going to happen._

 _EVERYTHING IS FINE._

You focused your eyes to the ground and steadied your breathing.

 _YOU NEED TO GET OUT OF HERE._

 _THIS IS ABOUT TO TURN VERY BAD FOR YOU._

"hey, you alright?" you felt something softly grab your arm, and as you raised your head, you noticed that Sans was now standing directly in front of you.

"Uh-yea-yeah. I-I'm-"

 _NOT FINE. YOU ARE DEFINITELY NOT FINE_.

Before you could even finish your sentence, you felt the world wobble around you, and suddenly everything became blurry. And as if this night couldn't get _any worse…._

The last thing you remember is falling into Sans, as you proceed to vomit all over yourself.


	6. Story Time

**~ Chapter Six ~**

 **Story Time**

You woke up with a repulsing taste in your mouth, and eyelids that felt as if they were sewn shut. You were laying on something soft, something _squishy_...

Wait.

 _Where the fuck were you?_

 _And why can't you remember anything?_

You began to move your body and pain suddenly struck you.

 _Mistakes! Mistakes were made!_

You stopped moving and attempted to peel back your eyelids. You were immediately met with a bright white light, which blinded you instantly.

 _Were you dead?_

 _What the fuck is going on?_

You put your hands in front of your eyes, desperately trying to block out the light, and somehow managed to pull yourself up to a sitting position. Your stomach turned at the sudden movement and your head felt like you had smashed it through a window.

" _Rise and Shine, princesses_."

A voice came at you like a ton a bricks. You recoiled at the sound as you pulled your hands back ( _leaving the light to blind you once more_ ) and instead placed them over both of your ears.

"Oh, _shit_ , sorry. I didn't mean to be that loud."

A figure then came into a view. The white light glowed around them, as if they were an angel or...

Your eyes soon adjusted to the light, and the figure became clear.

"Fuck, what's with the _look_? Are you really _that_ out of it?"

They weren't an angel.

It was just Nicole.

So….you weren't dead then?

" _Uh-_ " You tried to speak, but instead were met with the feeling of vomit, desperately trying to climb up your throat.

"Here, drink this. It'll help with the hangover. _Trust me_." Nicole handed you a glass filled with…. _water_? You grabbed it and brought it up to your nose, before taking a cautious sip.

Nope, not water. Ginger ale.

After taking a few slow sips, you started to feel better and less disoriented. You now could comprehend that you were sitting on your familiar brown couch, in your messy living room, and from the look of the sunlight, that was shining through your dirty window, it was probably close to noon.

You….you still had no memory though….

"Feeling better?" Nicole asked. She had took a spot next to you on the couch. Her pink hair was all over the place and her leftover makeup was smudged.

" _Kinda_ ," you managed to mumble out. You looked down at yourself and noticed you were wearing your favorite pair of blue jeans and a _really_ comfy blue hoodie-

WAIT.

YOU DIDN'T OWN A BLUE HOODIE.

"This isn't mine," you said confused as you looked down and played with the sleeves.

You snapped your head up at the sound of Nicole's laughter.

"Oh don't tell me you don't _remember_?!"

"Remember _what_?" Now you were getting worried.

 _Why was she laughing so much?!_

"Let me just recant the story for ya," she said in between obnoxious giggles. "Now, I really don't know _how_ everything started. I was, _ha_ -pretty busy, _if you know what I mean._ Me and that really, _hot_ bartender were pretty occupied. I almost didn't even notice that you and _bone-boy_ had left-"

"Bone-boy?" you interrupted.

"Yeah, ya know, _bone-boy_ , the little _skeleman_? The one that got you _really_ fucking drunk?"

"Skele- _what_?" _You are so confused right now_.

"THE FUCKING _SKELETON MONSTER_. THE ONE WHO OWNS THAT SWEATSHIRT YOU'RE WEARING."

Oh.

OH.

A flash a events started to surface through your head.

 _Bar-_

 _Drinks-_

 _Whiskey-_

 _'I Never'-_

 _The Curious Skeleton-_ **_no_** _-_ _Sans_

 _SANS-_

 _MAGIC-_

 _VOMIT-_

 _OH GOD_ ** _VOMIT_** _-_

"Oh my god." you could feel the look of terror take over your face.

"Oh, I haven't even gotten to the _good_ stuff yet." Nicole was practically glowing while you look like you wanted to climb under a rock. "As I was saying, me and Grillby, _that's his name by the way; ironic isn't it?,_ were- _uh_ -having a really good time, until your little _skeleman_ unfortunately interrupted us."

 ** _"uh, hate to interrupt you guys-"_**

 ** _"You just did, Sans." Grillby narrowed his fire-eyes._**

 ** _"sorry grillbz, i'll make it up to you-i promise-it's just-"_**

"And the look on his face when he looked at me- _hahahaha_ , it was fuckin' priceless."

 ** _"your friend, she's-uh, sick."_**

 ** _"Oh god, did she throw up on you?"_**

 ** _"uh-not on, necessary, me…"_**

"So basically," Nicole continued. "What had happened was, you threw _up all over yourself_. Like all _fuckin'_ over you. And I guess as soon as it happened, you fuckin' lost it, and just started sobbing uncontrollably. Which is when, _I'm assuming_ , he panicked and had rushed into the bar to get me.

"So we went outside, _well-I sorta stumbled outside-but that's besides the point_ , and found you laying on the steps, just covered in your own vomit and tears. _Haha_ -it was _uh_ , pretty gross- _to be honest_. But- _anyway,_ I didn't wanna drag you in my car covered in vomit, so I had _bone-boy_ help me take off your shirt, and in return, he gave you his hoodie to cover up with-"

"Wait, you _STRIPPED ME_ ON THE SIDE OF THE ROAD?!" You interjected.

"WELL WOULD YOU HAVE RATHER STAYED IN YOUR PUKE CLOTHES?"

You sighed and rolled your eyes.

"Anyway, that's basically it. You _threw up,_ _you cried_ , and I brought you home."

"Oh my fucking god." You leaned forward and covered your face with your hands. You wanted nothing more, but to be sucked up into a black hole, never to be seen again.

"Hey, I mean, It's not that bad." Nicole consoled, "So you got drunk and had a little accident-"

"LITTLE?!" you exclaimed.

"Well, maybe not _little_ , but hey! You still have his hoodie! Which gives you an excuse to see him again and maybe redeem yourself-"

"OH, I'm _never_ seeing him again." You shot Nicole the most serious face ever. "I can, _literally_ , never fucking face him again. Not after absolutely _mortifying_ myself in front of him."

Nicole rolled her eyes. "Ok, now you're being dramatic."

"No, I'm really not."

"He's gonna want his sweater back."

"Well- _uh_ -I can- _uh_ , give it to his brother! He's in my class remember?"

"What if he's there? What if he goes to _watch the_ class, ya know, to be a supportive brother?"

"Well, if he's there then I'll-I'll just fucking avoid him like _the plague_."

Nicole laughed at that as she stood up and headed for the front door. "Good luck with that. Anyway, I'll see you later. Tomorrow is Monday, _and I think I'm speaking for both of us when I say_ , we need time to recuperate before we return to _hell_."

Shit.

 _Monday._

Monday meant going back to your shit, nine to five day job, because living on just a small pay check from the studio, was barely enough to provide for yourself. Sure, you worked with your best friend, and it was a desk job- _so it wasn't all that hard_ …

But it was still _hell._

"And I'm sure you're gonna want a nap and a shower after everything." Nicole said as she grabbed her black stilettos and and padded across the room barefoot.

 _Fuck yes._

 _A shower sounded so fucking good._

 _So did a nap._

 _DOUBLE-fuck yes._

As Nicole opened the apartment door, she turned back once again, a smile growing on her lips.

"Oh, by the way, I almost forgot." She reached into her wallet and pulled out a small piece of white paper, " _He left this for you_."

You cocked your neck curiously, and narrowed your eyes. " _What is it?_ "

Instead of answering you, Nicole just smiled and placed it onto the small side table, that was set right next to the door, before leaving you completely.

The apartment door shut with a _thud_ , as you yelled, " _Nic_!" but she didn't respond or come back.

You moved your eyes over to the piece of paper.

You sighed and somehow managed to push yourself to a wobbly stand, before forcing yourself over to the small side table.

You picked up the paper, and slid your fingers over the black ink.

It was a phone number.

 _Of course,_ it was a phone number.


	7. Miserable Monday

**~ Chapter Seven ~**

 **Miserable Monday**

You awoke to the sound of your alarm buzzing annoyingly, as you laid bundled up in a giant heap of blankets. You had somehow, in the middle of the night, wrapped yourself up into a big burrito. You don't remember being cold…actually, you don't even remember going to bed. The last thing that comes to your mind was you, sitting on the couch, watching Game of Thrones as you pulled your way through your hangover.

You think you had a nightmare last night….but you aren't sure.

Normally, you would remember your nightmares…..

You lazily unwrapped yourself from the blanket burrito and reached over to the bedside table for your phone. It was already _7:45_. You were late for work.

 _Fuck._

 _You really need to stop being late for everything_.

You quickly showered and threw on the first pair of clothes you could find, before shoving yourself out of the door. You stopped by your favorite coffee shop, on the way to the subway. The smell of freshly brewed coffee was your own personal high, and ( _you were convinced_ ) it was the only thing keeping you sane. As you waited on the small wooden bench for the subway to come, an old women ( _you assumed homeless, judging by her appearance_ ) came up to you with wide green eyes.

" _Such a young, pretty face._ " she said stumbling to sit next to you. " _I remember those days...It seems like forever ago._ "

You gave the women a patient smile as you sipped your coffee, gingerly. You didn't want to be rude, but you also didn't want to further the conversation. _Sure_ , she seemed nice, but you knew what she was doing. The homeless that hung around the subway, didn't just decide to _'chat'_ you up. _No_ , the only thing they're looking for was spare change.

"So where are you off too, this fine mornin'?" she ask curiously. You thought for a second, that she was eying your wallet.

"Work." You kept your answer short and sweet. You really hoped that the train would just get here already.

" _Oh, really_? You don't seem very happy about _that_."

"Yeah- _well_ , uh. You know, work is... _work_."

 _God, you are so awkward when it came to strangers._

"Oh I hear ya. I remember having to work. It's hard when you're all alone. When you can't afford to pay your bills. That's how I ended up _here_ -"

 _Oh, here we go with the life-_ **_mother fuckin'_** _-story._

Just as the women began, thankfully for you, the subway had pulled up.

"Sorry, uh, this my train. _Uh-_ nice talking with you!"

 _Whew. Socialization averted._

The rest of the train ride was smooth and you were at work in no time. You rushed into the building, desperately hoping your boss didn't realize you were almost 15 minutes late. You were on thin ice with her lately, and you really couldn't afford to get written up. Especially not with _rent_ due next week.

As you pushed open the doors to the small office, you caught a glimpse of Nicole sitting at her desk ( _which was coincidentally, right next to yours_ ) with a shit eating grin, as you trailed in late.

" _Mornin' pumpkin_." She said as you sat down. The two of you currently had a bet going, on how many times you would be _late_ this month.

She was currently winning.

" _Fuck Mondays._ " You responded with ( _probably_ ) the bitchiest tone.

Nicole took no offence and instead just laughed at your tone. "I agree dude, and it's probably only gonna get worse. It's busy as _fuck,_ so far."

" _Lovely_." You turned on your computer and quickly logged in. You worked in a Call Center, for the local medical center in town. Basically, you sat all day long, and listened to people bitch and moan when they didn't get their _oxys_. It wasn't all that hard, just more of an annoyance. It was a job. It paid your bills, and put food in your cupboards. So, _really_ , you couldn't complain.

Plus, you worked with your best friend, _and_ had an amazing boss. Dani has always been super, easy going. Sometimes, she was even more than _'just your boss'_. She was a friend. Sure, at the end of the day she still signed your paychecks, but afterward she would also take the whole crew out for drinks. You were fortunate to have such an easy going boss. Sometimes, you felt guilty taking her for granted, by being late all the time.

They day began as it always did. Your first call was easy. Just a patient looking to confirm their appointment. But then, _of course_ , as more calls came in, you started dealing with the _prescription issues_.

 _"My doctor never sent in my medication to the pharmacy!"_

 _"I'm all out of my diabetes medicine. What am I supposed to do now?!"_

 _"I lost my Adderall prescription. Can I have another?"_

 _"You don't understand! I NEED my Suboxone! I don't know how my urine came back dirty!"_

 _"I WANNA SPEAK TO THE MANAGER!"_

It was always the same old shit. Before you knew it, the first half of the day had flown by and it was already lunch time. You sat down at the small, wooden lunch table with your ( _very poorly made_ ) ham sandwich. The bread was all squashed and the meat and cheese were falling off. If anyone can fuck up making something as simple as a sandwich, _it was you._

Nicole sat beside you with her bowl of freshly, hot soup. It smelled _delicious_.

You were jealous.

"Dude what the fuck happened to your sandwich?" she asked bluntly. Nicole was many things, but _subtle_ was not one of them.

"Hey, I'm a call center agent, not a fucking _master chef_." You bit into your sandwich. It actually wasn't that bad. It looked worse then it was.

Nicole laughed and returned her attention back to her soup. The lunch room fell silent as the two of you stuffed your faces. It wasn't until your break was coming to a close, before Nicole spoke again.

"So, I wanted to ask earlier, but I got distracted. Did you _text him?_ "

You scoffed in her direction. "Text _him_?"

"Yeah ya know, your _bone-boy?_ I'm assuming it was _his_ number he left you."

"First of all, he is not my _'bone-boy'_. And _no,_ I did not text him, nor _do I plan too_."

Nicole looked disappointed at your response. "Oh come on! _Why not!_ You two looked so cute together the other night!"

"Oh yeah," you chuckled. "I'm sure we looked _real_ cute between his magic and my _throw up_."

" _Magic?!_ " Nicole's face lit up like she was told she just won the lottery. "You never said _anything_ about magic!"

You got up and threw out the rest of your sandwich and began to gather your things, before heading back out to the main office. "It-It was _nothing_. He just showed me a little bit of what he could do." You thought back to the transparent butterfly and how beautiful it was. You thought back to how Sans's left eye ignited with an electric blue flame, and how a part of you really ( _really_ ) wanted to see it again.

 _…..Maybe you should text him….._

"It doesn't matter anyway," Nicole followed you out of the lunch room and back to your desk. "I ruined the moment and completely _humiliated myself_ by vomiting everywhere."

" _But-_ "

"No," you cut Nicole off. " I'm not texting him. I'm never, ever, ever, ever, seeing or _speaking_ to him _ever_ again."

Nicole sighed but still had a hinted smile across her lips. " _Alright_. Whatever you say. But just so you know, _I ship it._ "

You laughed and rolled your eyes as the two of you sat back down to your desks. " _Ship it_? What, is my life a fucking television show now?"

"Dude, if your life was a TV show, I'd watch _the fuck_ out of it."

" _Why?!_ My life is _boring_!"

"Not anymore. Especially now that you got _boneee-booooy._ " Nicole said as she smiled and sing-songed to you.

"I'm literally going to kill you."

" _No you won't._ "

" _Yes I will._ "

* * *

The rest of the day consisted of really annoying patients, and Nicole teasing you at every turn about your _bone_ -NO. About _Sans._ Not your _'bone-boy',_ because he wasn't your _bone-boy_ , and he _never_ will be.

You were never ever, eeeeeever going to see him again. Regardless of still having his hoodie.

 _ANYYYYYYYWAYYYY_ …...You had gotten home about an hour ago, and had made yourself a cheesy, microwave dinner as you sat on your couch, continuing your Game of Thrones binge. You were on Season Four, and you just couldn't get enough of this show. Sometimes you wondered what character you would be. Your personality was so _all over the place_ , those Facebook quizzes never sorted you right. You were sassy like _Sansa_ , but fierce like _Daenerys_. You felt like an outcast like _Jon_ , and disappointment like _Tyrion_.

A lot of times you would just call it a day and say you were Sansa, but that was partly just because the two of you had the same hair color….

 _….even if your's was darker and unnatural…._

As you cuddled on the couch and finish your food, you started to get chilly. You went to grab a blanket nearby, but you had _(apparently)_ brought all of them into your bedroom last night. The only thing that was close and didn't require much effort to move was-

…

That blue hoodie.

 _His_ blue hoodie.

 _The one he gave you, so you weren't covered in your own vomit._

You sat there for a second, and wondered if you should put it on.

…

A part of you really, _(really)_ wanted to. Not just because you _were_ cold, but-

….

 _….maybe you could text him…._

NO- _No._ You were _not_ going to text him.

…..

But….that doesn't mean you couldn't wear his hoodie….

And you were _-really-_ cold…

 _Fuck it._

With a frustrated sigh, you leaned over and grabbed the soft, blue material and pulled it over your goosebumped body. It was big and baggy, but _super_ comfortable. The outside of the hoodie was sweatshirt material, but the inside was all lined with white, soft fur. It was probably one of the most comfortable hoodies you had ever worn.

You leaned back into the couch and pulled your legs up, so you were sitting indian style.

 _Yessss, much better .._..This hoodie was better than _any_ of the blankets in the house.

As you unpaused the TV, you reached back and pulled up the fuzzy hood, for maximum heat. It took you a minute to realize that the hoodie had a particular smell. It smelled like….cigarettes and…..was that- _ketchup_?

You hated to admit that you liked the smell a little _too much_.

As you shook your head from budding thoughts, you returned your attention back to your favorite show, _desperate to find a distraction_. A few hours had passed before you even realized that the day had completely gone to a close, and that the sun had dipped behind the horizon. You then found yourself staring out of the window, rather than at the television. It was a new moon tonight, so the stars that filtered throughout the night sky, were especially bright. Even for the inner city.

A high-pitched curdling scream then came from the TV, snapping your attention from the stars, back to the show. You were kinda confused on what was happening, as for the past fifteen minutes you had completely zoned out of the episode. There was some kind of battle going on, _(which wasn't uncommon for Game of Thrones. There was always a battle going on)_ and there was a lot of blood…( _again, this is Game of Thrones….not really uncommon to see blood and/or death_ ) but for some reason, you just couldn't comprehend what was happening.

Instead of rewinding the episode, you turned your head downward to fiddle with your fingernails. You always did that when you were nervous. A bad habit your mother always called it. It was part of the reason you could never keep them long, or painted. Because every time they _were_ , you always bit them back down or peeled off the paint.

But... _why were you nervous?_

 _Why was your anxiety climbing?…_

You looked up from your bitten fingernails, to the coffee table in front of you, and spotted the small piece of white paper, surrounded by trash, a few dirty plates and numerous empty bottles of soda.

Oh.

 _Right….._ You threw it there, the other night, after Nicole had left.

 _Why didn't you just throw it out?_

You started to fiddle with the sleeves of the comforting, blue hoodie.

You….You _could_ text him…. **Just** to let him know that you were _ok_ , and that you still had his hoodie…

He left his number for a reason, There's...nothing wrong with letting him know that everything is fine... _Right?..._

You….didn't have to face him in person... _a simple text_ wouldn't hurt….

Before you lost your drive and ambition, you reached over to the coffee table and grabbed the piece of paper.

You pulled your phone out of the deep pockets of his hoodie.

 **Monday, September 17**

 **8:45 PM**

You punched in the number and began to type out a message.

Then you erased it.

Then you typed _again…_

….then you erased it again….

You did this for about 10 minutes before finally settling on a message. And even _then_ , you sat there for a little while longer, your thumb hovering just over the backspace.

Another scream from the TV, ( _which was still playing Game of Thrones_ ) and you felt your head snap up to see the source. You were expecting to see more blood, death, _the same old same old_ , but instead were met with sex scene ( _Which, once again, is also not uncommon for this show_ ).

Disregarding the television and returning your attention back to your phone, you felt your stomach drop at the words that were now presented in front of you.

Your thumb must have slipped when you weren't looking.

 **Today 9:01 PM**

 **Message Sent**


	8. SMS

**~ Chapter Eight ~**

 **SMS**

 **Today 9:01 PM**

 **Message Sent**

Hey….I still have your sweatshirt…

 **9:15 PM**

 **xxx-xxx-xxxx**

im aware

 **9:16 PM**

Oh, so this is Sans then?

 **9:20 PM**

 **xxx-xxx-xxxx**

the one and only

 **9:25 PM**

Oh, ok lol I'm glad it's you

 **9:26 PM**

So, do you want it back? Lol

 **9:27 PM**

 **xxx-xxx-xxxx**

not if u still need it lol

 **9:30 PM**

Well, I mean, it's yours lol I should give it back.

 **9:31 PM**

Even though, i gotta say, it's super comfy btw.

 **9:33 PM**

 **xxx-xxx-xxxx**

it is lol thats y its my fav

 **9:35 PM**

 **xxx-xxx-xxxx**

u can keep it tho for as long as u need

 **9:36 PM**

Are you sure? Lol

 **9:38 PM**

 **xxx-xxx-xxxx**

if i wasnt sure i wouldnt have given it to u lol

 **9:41 PM**

Oh yeah btw, I'm sorry about….you know….everything the other night.

 **9:45 PM**

 **xxx-xxx-xxxx**

dont worry about it lol it happens

 **9:47 PM**

 **xxx-xxx-xxxx**

i'm just glad u made it home ok. lol u were in bad shape when u left. thats y i gave ur friend my # so if anything happened u could call or text

 **9:54 PM**

lol well, thanks. And I made it home just fine. Woke up with a killer hangover, but other then that, I was fine :)

 **9:59 PM**

 **xxx-xxx-xxxx**

good. im glad :)

 **10:02 PM**

Well, I should probs get to bed. Gotta be up for 7. If im late one more time for work my boss will have my head lol

 **10:05 PM**

Text you tomorrow?

 **10:08 PM**

 **xxx-xxx-xxxx**

alright, well im glad ur ok. and ya, im cool with that lol

 **10:10 PM**

Goodnight bone boy lol :)

 **10:13 PM**

 **Bone Boy**

haha gnight red :)

* * *

 **Tuesday, September 18**

 **7:49 AM**

 **Bone Boy**

mornin

 **7:55 AM**

Morning

 **7:58 AM**

 **Bone Boy**

were u late for work? lol

 **8:04 AM**

No! For your information, I was actually right on time lol

 **8:05 AM**

 **Bone Boy**

oh yeah?

 **8:06 AM**

Are you doubting me, bone boy? Lmao :)

 **8:07 AM**

 **Bone Boy**

now y would i doubt u, red? lol

 **8:10 AM**

Is that my name now? lol Red?

 **8:13 AM**

 **Bone Boy**

well in my defense, u never actually told me ur real name lol

 **8:14 AM**

 **Bone Boy**

and if ur gonna call me bone boy, then i should at least get to have a nickname for you lol

 **8:16 AM**

 **Bone Boy**

unless it bothers u. then i can stop…..

 **8:19 AM**

No, no lol it's ok. It doesn't bother me.

 **8:23 AM**

 **Bone Boy**

ok. cool

 **8:25 AM**

Where did you even come up with Red? Lol

 **8:29 AM**

 **Bone Boy**

ur hair lol idk if u noticed...but its red

 **8:31 AM**

Well shit, I had no idea

 **8:32 AM**

Well, if I'm red, then I guess that makes you blue lol

 **8:35 AM**

 **Bone Boy**

blue?

 **8:40 AM**

Yeah, you know, like your magic?

 **8:42 AM**

 **Bone Boy**

ah clever. i c what u did there

 **8:45 AM**

Was that a pun? Because you put C instead of see? Lmao

 **8:47 AM**

 **Bone Boy**

nah. i was just bein lazy

 **8:55 AM**

I try not to be lazy when it comes to grammar lol

 **8:57 AM**

 **Bone Boy**

what can i say? i guess im just a bone head ;)

* * *

 **12:10 PM**

Hey, sorry I disappeared. Work got really busy

 **12:15 PM**

 **Bone Boy**

its cool. i fell asleep anyway

 **12:18 PM**

Must be nice lol I'm stuck at work til 5

 **12:23 PM**

 **Bone Boy**

i got it worse. im at work til 7.

 **12:25 PM**

Wait, you're at work? Lol you're boss lets you sleep on the job?

 **12:29 PM**

 **Bone Boy**

i wouldnt say she lets me. i just do it anyway and she doesnt say anything.

 **12:30 PM**

Still, you're lucky lol I wish i could nap at my job.

 **12:32 PM**

 **Bone Boy**

where do u work?

 **12:34 PM**

I work in a call center lol I sit on my ass all day and listen to other people's problems.

 **12:36 PM**

 **Bone Boy**

sounds interesting lol

 **12:39 PM**

It can be lol

 **12:40 PM**

So where do you work?

 **12:43 PM**

 **Bone Boy**

i work in a lab. its pretty boring tbh

 **12:45 PM**

That sounds cool lol what do you do there?

 **12:48 PM**

 **Bone Boy**

experiments and other shit. alph is tryin to figure out how to merge monster magic into human medicine.

 **12:49 PM**

Oh, you mean Alphys? That really nervous reptile lookin monster?

 **12:51 PM**

 **Bone Boy**

yeah, thats her lol how do u know her?

 **12:54 PM**

She's in my dance class, along with your brother and the redhead fish lady

 **12:55 PM**

I'm really bad at names lol don't judge

 **12:57 PM**

 **Bone Boy**

haha its all good. i actually forgot about ur class. its on saturdays right?

 **12:59 PM**

Well, there's two. One is on friday's, the other is Saturday's.

 **1:01 PM**

 **Bone Boy**

cool maybe i'll stop by on friday

 **1:07 PM**

You mean like, come and watch? Lol you'll probably just get bored

 **1:08 PM**

 **Bone Boy**

nah i wasnt bored last saturday. i actually happed to enjoy it

 **1:10 PM**

You mean you enjoyed the view? ;) lmao

 **1:13 PM**

 **Bone Boy**

that too ;)

 **1:15 PM**

Well, if you're gonna come friday, then I should at least give you back your hoodie lol

 **1:16 PM**

 **Bone Boy**

sounds like a plan. maybe after i can take u somewhere

 **1:18 PM**

 **Bone Boy**

If u wanna

 **1:20 PM**

Bone boy, are you asking me on a date?

 **1:23 PM**

 **Bone Boy**

our last outing got cut short. i promise i wont take u anywhere near alcohol lol

 **1:24 PM**

 **Bone Boy**

plus ill buy you rlly good food

 **1:25 PM**

im sold

 **1:26 PM**

You had me at food lmao

 **1:27 PM**

 **Bone Boy**

cool i guess ill see u then :)

 **1:28 PM**

 **Bone Boy**

gtg alph needs me. ttyl

 **1:31 PM**

Haha alright, see ya

* * *

You leaned back in your office chair as you closed out of your messages. You knew you were beaming and probably looking like a complete idiot, but you didn't care. You haven't felt this good in a long time, and you weren't about to let anyone or anything ruin it.

You turned your head and realized that Nicole was staring at you, with a shit eating grin spread across her lips.

"What are you all smiley about? And who have you been texting _allllll_ day?"

You didn't even need to answer her because she already knew.


	9. Anticipation

**~ Chapter Nine ~**

 **Anticipation**

The next few days seemed to drag on as you were filled with anticipation. You felt yourself constantly looking at the clock and counting down the hours until it was friday. You didn't think you would be this excited, yet here you were, laying wide awake in bed with a stupid smile spread across your face. It had been awhile since you were this excited for something. It had been awhile since you felt this _good_ about anything…

You turned over in your bed and anxiously grabbed your phone again.

 **Friday, September 21**

 **4:59 AM**

Great. It's now five in the morning and you got _maybe_ a total of three and a half hours of sleep.

Well, fuck it. Might as well get up at this point.

You rolled out of bed and padded into your kitchen. Immediately, you were hit with a gust of chilling air, causing you to wrap your arms around your already goosebumped body. Why was it so cold this morning? All of your windows were closed, but somehow your apartment was freezing. You quickly turned on the heat, and started to brew yourself a fresh pot of coffee.

You wondered if Sans drank coffee?

You wondered how he was able to eat and/or drink _anything_ at all?

You wondered where he would take you tonight?

 _You wondered what you should wear?_

Somehow, while your brain was _preoccupied,_ you managed to slip into the soft, blue hoodie that was draped over one of your kitchen chairs. You pulled up the hood and shoved your hands into the pockets, while you waited for the coffee to finish. Suddenly you were no longer cold. Just pleasantly warm, wrapped up in the fuzzy material.

So many questions and thoughts were running around in your head, and you didn't understand why. It's not like you had never been on a date before. You had gone out numerous times in the past.….except most of those times were with self absorbed _assholes_ ….. _(But that is besides the point)_ The point is ….you….you didn't know what you were feeling. You were definitely excited, _sure,_ but...there was something else that was lingering around you. Something else that you just couldn't place….

 _What if Sans was a self absorbed asshole?_

 _What if he hates you?_

 _What if doesn't show?_

 _What if-_

You jumped at the slight _beep,_ that the coffee machine gave off once it was finished brewing.

 _God, fuck,_ ** _get a grip._** _It's just a fucking date! It's nothing to get all worked up and anxious over!_

You got up and fixed yourself a cup of coffee before heading over the the living room sofa. You plopped down and pulled in your knees before turning on the TV. Flipping through the pointless channels you sighed and switched over to Netflix. You weren't sure what you wanted to watch. You had a good two and a half hours before you had to go to work, so you just put on Supernatural, since you had already seen every episode.

As you watched your show and sipped your coffee, you felt your anxiety fall away. Who knew all you needed was some caffeine and fictional characters to calm you right down? You always felt better when we're wrapped up in a fictional world. It helped you forget about the stress of reality and soothed your anxiety better then any medication ever could.

It wasn't long before it was 7:15. You got dressed and were out the door in record timing.

Holy shit. You were _actually_ going to be on time for work today.

As you walked in and sat down at your desk, an applause came from the side of you. You turned your head and noticed that Nicole was smiling widely as she clapped her hands in approval.

"Holy fuck, I never thought I would see the day." she stopped clapping and wiped away a pretend tear from her eye. " _They grow up so fast._ "

"Fuck you," you said with a smile.

"So today's the day, isn't it?"

You turned to her confused. "What do you mean?" _(even though you knew exactly what she meant)_

"Today's your date with _bone-boy!_ "

"Ugh, don't call him that." you laughed as you turned on your computer.

"Why? That's what he is."

You rolled your eyes. "He has a name, you know."

"Oh yeah, what _was it again?_ " Nicole cocked her head to the side. "It started with an _S_ right? _S-Sand-Sanders?_ Or-"

"Sans." you interrupted.

"Oh that's it! I knew it was some kinda weird ass name."

You rolled your eyes and turned your attention to your phone, as you had just gotten a text.

 **Friday, September 21**

 **7:55 AM**

 **Bone Boy**

mornin

You smiled at the message presented on your phone. The two of you had been texting non-stop for the past 4 days, and every time you saw a text from him, you felt something stir within you. You felt…. _happy?_ Or… was it something else…

You didn't know. All you knew, was that you enjoyed talking to him, and that you were _really_ excited to see him tonight.

 **7:57 AM**

Morning :)

You quickly typed in a text before shoving your phone into your pocket. You hoped that this work day would go by fast. You really couldn't take the anticipation any longer.

* * *

 _"Have fun tonight! Maybe you'll get lucky!"_

You laughed at Nicole's blaring voice, as you held your phone to your ear and searched through your _(ridiculously)_ messy closet. It was almost 4:30, and you had to be at the studio by 5. Nicole had insisted you called her before you left, even though your 'date' with Sans wouldn't be until after your class.

"I'm not looking to _'get lucky_ '," you chuckled into the phone. "And besides, I don't know how that would even _work_."

 _"Well, you see. First you gotta take off your pants-"_

"I know how it **_works_** _, asshole_. I don't know how it would work with _him_." you said as you held up various different pieces of black clothing.

 _"Why because he's a skeleton?"_

"Obviously. I mean he's all _-bones_ …" you trailed off.

 _"Yeah but, that doesn't mean he aint packin' heat."_

"How can he be _'packin' heat'_ if he doesn't have organs or...you know, _flesh_?" You couldn't contain your laughter at this point and it all came barreling out in one giant snort.

 _"Dude, doesn't he have like, that magic shit!? Maybe he can like, ya know, give you a good time with that,"_

"You can't fuck someone with magic. This isn't a _'Harry Potter_ ' fanfiction."

 _"Hey man, I'm just thinkin' outside the box, ya know?"_

As you finished packing your backpack before you padded into your bathroom to take a quick shower.

"Alright, well I gotta go or I'm gonna be late."

 _"Alright, but do NOT forget to text me as soon as you get home! I want full details."_

"I won't," you said as you rolled your eyes.

 _"Alright, see ya."_

"Bye."

You hung up the phone and proceeded to get into the shower. The steam filled up the air and enveloped you as the hot water splashed against your skin. More and more minutes began to tick by, causing your nerves to climb. You tried to find peace within the hot rushing water, but it seemed like your anxiety just wasn't cooperating with you. Unable to calm down, you quickly finished your shower and hurried back to your room to find something to wear.

For the class, you would be wearing your usual getup. A plain black tank along with a pair of black leggings.

 _God, you were boring._

But as for the date, you were at a complete loss on what to wear. You had fished through your closet about a thousand times, and had tried on so many outfits, but they all seemed so…. _meh._ You wanted to look good. Not necessarily _slutty good_ , but good. And you didn't know why it was so hard to just make a _goddamn_ decision.

You then came to your next predicament.

 _Do you wear matching underwear?_

 _Do you wear sexy underwear?_

 _Did you even own_ ** _sexy_** _underwear?!_

You thought back to your conversation with Nicole. How _would_ sex work with a skeleton? You assumed that there _were_ ways the two of you could make it work, but…

 _Wait, why are you thinking about this? It's not like Sans is going to fuck you on the first date. You don't even know if he'll fuck you at all! For all you know, you two could go this date and then he'd never contact you again…_

You let out a frustrated sigh and just put on your normal bra and underwear, before throwing a pair of plain jeans and black tee into your backpack. You went back into the bathroom and brushed your wild red hair before tossing it into a messy bun. With a quick stroke of eyeliner, and a little bit of concealer, you were ready. As you made your way out the door, you grabbed the blue sweatshirt, that was hanging over the sofa, and checked your phone for the time. To your surprise, there was a text waiting for you.

 **4:33 PM**

 **Bone Boy**

i'll see u soon

You felt that feeling sway through you again, except this time you were able to distinguish it.

You were feeling butterflies.

* * *

 _"Lets run it again!"_

You stood at the front of the dance class as everyone ran to take their beginning place in the routine. You were teaching one of the advanced classes today, and it was by far one of your favorite to teach _(Mostly because the students actually knew what they were doing, and enjoyed what they were doing)_.

You leaned down and pressed play on the stereo. The song _"Castle"_ by Halsey then blared out from the speakers as the students began the routine. You always doubted yourself when choreographing. You were always afraid that the vision in your head, wouldn't convey in the routine. But you were proud of this one. You loved the song, and the students who performed the dance definitely gave the choreography justice, and brought your vision to life. This particular routine was actually one of the many, that would be in the End of the Year Showcase.

As you stood and watched the students play out routine, you felt a little sad that you weren't in this one. Amy had a rule that you couldn't be in your own classes, which _(in your opinion)_ wasn't fair, in the least. But, she was the boss, so not obeying _her_ rules, really wasn't an option.

The class finished up shortly after that, which left your nerves sky high. You had checked your phone for time. It was already well past 7:30, meaning the class had run over. You felt another wave of anxiety as you also noticed that you didn't have any new text messages.

 _Annnnnnnnnnnnnd, this is where you get stood up._

As you gathered your things, and did you best to remain calm, you heard a voice come from the side of you, causing a startling noise to escape from your mouth.

"heya."

You turned around to face the voice, and sure as shit, it was Sans.

"Oh, uh-hi." _Shit, shit, shit, don't look like a moron._

"sorry, did i scare ya?" he reach his hand to scratch the back of his skull. "that happens sometimes." he mumbled.

 _Was he nervous?_

 _If so, he's really cute when he's nervous._

"No! Uh-I just didn't see you there." you reassured.

Sans smiled, which nearly made you have a heart attack. You noticed that he was wearing plain black jeans, with the same blue converse you had last seen him in. You also noticed that he looked pretty bare with only a thin white tee-shirt on…

 _Which reminded you…._

"Oh, Uh, here." you leaned down and pulled the familiar blue hoodie out of your backpack, before handing it over to Sans. "I'm sure you've missed this."

"well it is my favorite, but if you're not done, you can keep it longer." Sans gave you a soft smile, which sent the butterflies running rampant. "i don't mind."

You bit your lip and let out a nervous laugh. "No, it's fine. I swear."

You held out the hoodie, motioning it towards him once more, before he finally reached over and grabbed hold. He brushed his phalanges over your fingers, causing a blush to spread over your face.

 _Get your shit together!_

As Sans slipped into the hoodie you felt yourself smiling at the sight now presented in front of you.

He wore that hoodie better than you ever could.

"Alright, um-I'm gonna go change. I'll be right back." you said, swinging your backpack over your shoulder.

"yeah, sure. i'll wait outside for ya."

You practically ran to the changing room, as your anxiety was ridiculously high. You were nervous, excited and flustered all at the same time. You quickly threw on the fresh pair of clothes from your backpack and let down your wavy hair. You brushed over it with your fingers a few times, before noticing that your roots were coming in.

You made a mental note to buy hair dye next time you went shopping.

With one more quick look in the mirror, along with a deep breath, you pushed open the changing room door and made your way through the _(ridiculous amount of)_ sweaty dancers before finally stumbling out the front entrance. The cool breeze of fall air hit you instantly, which _(in a way)_ made you feel a little be more stable. The smell of autumn always had the effect on you.

Some of the strangest things seemed to calm you down.

You spotted Sans leaning up against the pale brick building. He had one hand shoved in his pocket, while the over lifted casually to his mouth, with a cigarette between his fingers. The blinding moon casted a light over him, giving off the illusion that his bones were glowing.

"ready?" the sound of his voice snapped you out of racing mind, as he made his way over to you, and dropped the finished smoke to the ground.

 _Fuck._

 _So, this shit is actually happening?_

 _Just be cool, everything will be fine._

You smiled and bit you lip anxiously. "Yeah, uh, ready when you are."

Sans returned you smile with a sly wink, and motioned for you to follow him. "this way."

He lead you across the street, and over to a sleek black motorcycle.

 _Wait._

"Is this yours?" you asked with your eyes widening.

Sans threw one his legs over the seat and shot you a smirk. "sure is. hop on."

You couldn't contain your smile, as you copied him and settled yourself into the back seat. You had never been on a motorcycle before. And to be honest, you were just as scared, as you were excited.

The engine came to a roar as Sans turned over his shoulder and said, "you might wanna hold on."

You knew as soon as he said those words, that your entire face was probably painted red. You nodded silently, _(afraid to open your mouth and say something stupid)_ and slid your arms around his midsection. You half expected to feel nothing but his spine, but to your surprise, his abdomen was solid. Almost as if he wasn't a skeleton.

Weird.

You chalked it up to magic.

 _But….how can magic make body parts?_

Before you could even divulge further into your anxious mind, you felt Sans kick up the kickstand, and suddenly you were flying forward, into the city.

You held on for dear life.


	10. Good Food, Bad Laughs, Nice Friends

**~ Chapter Ten ~**

 **Good Food, Bad Laughs, Nice Friends**

" _you can open your eyes now._ "

The sound of Sans' soft voice sent chills down your spine, as you slowly lifted your head and un-squeezed your eyes. You had both of your arms wrapped tightly around Sans' midsection, and your head, buried into his back. He smelled like ketchup, cigarettes and a combination of you...

….

You hated to admit that you _really_ like it.

"you ok?" he glanced over his shoulder as you slowly detached yourself from him. As you began to slide your arms away, you felt his hands brush yours, _just ever so gently._

Your heartbeat sped up.

"Yea-Yeah, I'm fine…" you stuttered. You felt Sans put down the kickstand as the bike's purring engine came to a stop.

Now that you were sitting upright, you could actually take in your surroundings, without the feeling of vomit at the back of your throat. You were in a part of the city, that you had never seen before. The streets were lit up with giant lanterns and buildings that were so tall, you could swear that they touched the sky. Everything was so bright, _so clean_ , it almost appeared as if the city was glowing. Even the sidewalks were glittering...

How...how could you have missed this place? You had grown up here, and been to the city multiple times...How could you have _never_ stumbled upon this?

Sans helped you off of the bike as you tilted your head up in awe, taking in every part of the world around you. "This is incredible…" you mumbled.

You heard Sans chuckle beside you. "you get use to it after a while. although, i will admit, it is pretty impressive at first."

You turned to him, confused for a moment, before suddenly realizing that you were standing in the center of the Monster District.

 _Oh. That would explain why everything looked so amazing._

"Everything is so….nice _._ " _Wealthy_ , is what you wanted to say.

"yeah, well, It's real easy to keep a city clean with the flick of a lil' magic." sans chuckled under his breath. " _and_ the fact that the head of council is super anal about havin' a ' _presentable city'_."

"Who's the head of Council?" you asked curiously.

"she use to be the queen, back in the underground. real nice lady, when she's _not_ being a pain in the ass."

You laughed at that, and out of the corner of your eye, you saw Sans' smile widen. Almost as if he adored the way you laughed.

You felt the heat begin to rise in your cheeks.

"anyway, you hungry?" sans asked as he began to cross the street, and motioned for you to follow him. "i'm sure the only reason you agreed to come is for the promise of _food_." he chuckled again, deep and low.

Your heartbeat sped up again.

"For your information, food does not control my ability to make decisions." You followed closely behind Sans until you both reached the other side of the street. " _Well,_ at least, not _most_ of the time." Your face got hotter and you laughed at your own stupid response.

 _Genius conversationalist, strikes again._

Before you could say anything else, (and further embarrass yourself) you took notice that you and Sans were now standing in front of a very large building.

" _Whoa_." you said under your breath, (mostly to yourself). It was immensely tall and ridiculously bright. There were probably about a thousand windows, along with multiple, large, golden columns. But what was most interesting about this building, was the gigantic sculpture of (what seemed to be) a robot posing, quite sexully, in the middle of a majestic fountain.

"What is this place?" You asked, turning towards Sans.

"mettaton towers. they got the best food in the whole district." he smirked and flashed you a wink. "well, besides grillbz. but don't tell em' i said that."

"This is a _restaurant_?" you said baffled. You were expecting like a _Chili's_ or _Olive Garden_.

"it's a hotel, but there's a restaurant inside."

"This place looks…. _.expensive_." you said as you pulled your brows together. You felt uneasy about Sans spending a shit ton of money on you…

"it is, _buuuuut,_ we get to eat for free." Sans walked over to the front entrance and held the door open for you to follow.

"How the hell did you pull that off?" you laughed softly as the two of you made your way into the main lobby. The floors were tiled a glittery white, and the walls were painted gold. Above you, there was a large chandelier made into another small sculpture of that robot.

"my, uh, brother is dating the _douchebag_ owner." Sans grummbled.

"Oh," you were taken back. "You don't sound very…" you searched for the right word. "...happy, about that…"

"i'm not. i hate that mother fucker. but i gotta play nice for paps."

The two of you made your way over to the golden plated elevator. When the doors opened, Sans motioned for you to step in first, before he followed behind. There were about a million buttons and floors to choose from, your head started to hurt just from looking at all of them. Sans quickly pressed one of the buttons that read _19_ , before leaning up against the golden wall.

 _Jeez, why is everything gold in this place?_

You chuckled softly to yourself. "This place is too fancy for me. I feel out of my element..."

"we can leave if, _ya know_ , you're uncomfortable…" Sans trailed off.

 _Shit. Why did you say that outloud?_

 _God you're such an asshole._

"No, No, that's-that's not what I meant." You laughed nervously. "I just mean, I just feel…. you know, like-" You words were cut off as the elevator door opened.

"are you sure? we can go somewhere else...like grillby's or-"

"No," you said simply and smiled. "It's ok, this is fine. This is- _holy shit._ " you stopped talking as you were in awe at the sight in front of you. The floor you had gotten off on was unbelievably beautiful. The restaurant was wide open and took up the entire floor. The walls were covered with floor length windows, and there were chandeliers hung over every table.

 _This place was a fucking palace._

"you like it?" you heard Sans come up behind you. His voice was soft, but you could hear the hint of roughness to it.

You smiled. You did like it. The restaurant was undoubtedly beautiful.

You definitely felt like you _didn't_ belong here.

Not wanting to cause anymore awkward conversations, you nodded silently, hoping to just move on with the evening. Sans shuffled ahead of you and approached the hostess desk, as you followed quietly behind. You noticed as you got closer, that the desk was occupied by an interesting Monster. He was….well...he appeared to be a... _cat?_

 _Wait. Are there such things as Cat Monsters?_

 _Wait. Why are you questioning this? You're on a date with a fucking skeleton._

… _._

 _You really need to reevaluate your fucking life choices._

" _Sansy!"_ The hostess purred, (literally). "It's been forever, little buddy."

"that it has," Sans chuckled. "it's good to see ya, bp."

Sans leaned over the desk and brought the feline Monster into a brief hug. You folded your arms over your chest, and rocked on your heels awkwardly, as you tried not to stare at 'BP'. His fur was interesting. Patterns of orange and light brown fell around his face, while tiny peach speckles covered the top of his flat nose. He wore a sleek, black suite, (which actually looked surprisingly good on him) along with a beige tie, matching his colors perfectly. You also noticed that he had an accent when he spoke. It sounded almost Australian, which you found very strange considering all of the Monster's you've met thus far, have not had any kind of accent.

"And who have you got _behind you?_ " said BP.

You tucked a strand of red hair behind your ear, instinctively. You did that a lot in social situations.

Sans turned around and smiled lightly before shoving his hands back into his pockets. "this is red. red, this is bp."

BP smiled, which showed off a large set of pearly white, fangs. His teeth were uncannily similar to a lions.

It sorta made you uncomfortable.

"It's nice to meet you, Red. Tell me, what are you doing out with this _bonehead?_ You can do faaar better. Especially with a face like that." BP purred, and shot you a sly wink.

Was...Was he flirting with you?

You felt you face turn as red as your hair, and suddenly the room was spinning.

 _keepyourcoolkeepyourcoolkeepyourcool_

"Uh, _heh,_ you know, just- _uh,_ " your mind was racing as you tried to keep control of your shit. "Sans is just showing me around, and _-uh-_ stuff."

You noticed that Sans was staring at you. He gave you a comforting smile.

 _Whyishelookingatyoulikethat?_

"Well, if you ever got bored of him," BP grabbed two menus from under the desk and began to walk towards an empty booth in the back of the restaurant. He motioned for the two of you to follow. "You can swing by _anytime,_ and I'll be happy to _also_ , show you around." His tone suddenly sounded _very_ suggestive as the three of you made you way over the the booth.

"I'll- _uh-_ keep that in mind." You quickly slid into the booth, desperate to hid your tomato-red face. Sans slid into the seat opposite of you, as BP placed the menus in front of each of you.

"Oh, before I forget," BP leaned in close to Sans and lowered his voice. "Travis brought my shipment in today, you still in?"

You eyes moved to Sans questionably.

 _Shipment?_

"yeah, definitely. i'll let you know."

"Great, I'll be seein' ya. And Red, it was _lovely_ meetin' you."

You smiled politely as an uncomfortable silence fell between you and Sans. Just as BP made it back to the hostess desk, Sans broke the silence and shot you a smirk.

"you'll have to excuse him. he comes off kinda strong."

"Oh, it's- _uh_ -fine." you said as you buried your face in the menu. "Old friend of yours?"

"yeah, we use to be neighbors when me and paps lived in the capital."

"The Capital?"

"in the underground, that was our version of the _city_. It was where all of the ' _rich folk'_ lived, along with the king and queen.

You lifted your eyes to meet Sans. "And you were part of the rich folk?"

Sans smirked. "somthin' like that. we didn't live there very long, so i don't think we ever fell into that category."

"Why not?"

"eh, we were more middle class then anything."

"No, I mean, why didn't you live there very long?"

Sans fell quiet for a minute. You suddenly felt like maybe you pressed for too _much_ information.

 _Fuck, why do you always do this?_

Just as you were about to apologize, Sans spoke up.

"there was…...an accident."

You bit your lip anxiously. "I-I'm sorry. I shouldn't have been nosey-"

Awkwardly cutting you off, an alligator-like Monster came over to your table with a, very obviously forced, smile. "Welcome to Mettaton Towers, my name is _Bratty_ , and I'll be your waitress today."

Bratty was dressed in a white button up blouse, along with a sleek black pencil skirt. Around her waist, was a clean white apron, with two big pockets. Bratty reached into one of the pockets, and pulled out a small notepad and pen. "Can I start you off with some drinks?"

"bring me your finest ketchup." Sans said with a smile.

You furrowed your brows confused.

 _Ketchup?_

The waitress sighed, annoyed. "Sans, we've been over this. We can't sell you ketchup."

"why's that?"

"Because the boss said so."

"awe, come on, we're family."

The waitress scoffed. "Since when are you and _Mettaton_ family?"

"since he started shackin' up with my brother."

"Well I hate to disappoint," Bratty chuckled. "But I have specific instructions to _not_ give you ketchup, for any reason."

Sans sighed, and if he had eyes, he would probably be rolling them. "fine. scotch then."

"That I can do." She scribbled onto the notepad, before moving her attention to you. "How bout' you?"

You moved your eyes back down to the menu. You had no idea what to get. A part of you really wanted a bottle of Merlot, but the thought of you getting drunk with Sans again, made you uneasy. Maybe you should just get water….

"If you're interested in wine, I would recommend the Canti." Bratty pointed at the the menu, showing you the drink she was referring to.

"Uh, do you have soda?" you asked.

"We do."

"I'll have that then, uh, coke."

 _Better to be safe, than sorry. Let's not have a repeat of the last outing with Sans._

Bratty jotted down the drink orders and went off to retrieve them. She was back quicker than you expected, and then proceed to order your food. Sans chose some elaborate dish that cost about 200 $. You assumed that he chose the most expensive thing on the menu spitefully, given his grudge on the owner and the fact that the food was free. He encouraged you to do the same, but instead you just went with a simple glamburger.

… _...whatever that is….._

You assumed it was the Monster equivalent to a cheeseburger.

 _(hopefully)_

"so," Sans broke the silence. "i wanna know more about you."

You shifted nervously in your seat. " _Uh_ -there's really not that much too me. I'm pretty boring, to be honest."

"if i thought you were boring, you wouldn't be sittin' here with me." Sans winked.

You chuckled. "You only got to know _drunk_ me. You don't _actually_ know me."

"alright, well then tell me." Sans leaned in over the table, almost as if he were trying to tell you a secret. He lowered his voice as well. "tell me about the _sober_ you."

 _God his voice was so sexy when he lowered it._

You sighed and bit you lip. _Welp, he asked for it._ "I live alone and work in shitty call center. The only time I ever leave my house is to either buy more food, go to my soul-crushing job, or to teach young brats the art of dance. I hate social interaction and I would much rather get wrapped up in fictional stories then actually live my own life."

 _Whoa. That sounds even more pathetic when you say it out loud._

You expected Sans to look at you the way everyone did when you spoke pessimistically about your life. Like you were this emo-depressed girl that _desperately_ needed counseling or to be put on meds. But Sans just smirked and leaned back into the booth.

"Sorry," you mumbled. "That came out kinda bitchy."

"nah," he chuckled. "you're a pessimist. i like that."

You smiled and took a sip of your drink. "What can I say? I hate everything."

Sans laughed harder this time, taking you by surprise. He reached for his drink and held it up. "well, here's to hating everything. and everyone."

You followed Sans and held up your drink as well. "Agreed."

The two of you clanked glasses and downed the rest of your drinks. It wasn't long after that when your food arrived, and you and Sans fell quiet for a bit as you both proceeded to stuff your face. You wondered, again, how Sans was even able to consume any type of edibles. He was a _skeleton_ , after all.

You made a mental note to question him about that again later.

Your first bite into a glamburger was definitely not what you expected. First of all, it was covered in glitter. Literally. You were _literally_ eating fucking _glitter._ BUT, aside from the crunch and initial strong taste of a craft store, it wasn't that bad. Actually, it was pretty damn good considering for the past six weeks you've been living on coffee and pizza rolls.

The flavor exploded in your mouth and you immediately felt energized. It was like you took five shots of espresso and a shit ton of steroids, all at once.

Sans must have noticed your reaction to the burger, as when you glanced over to him, he was already looking at you, smirking.

"first time eatin' monster food?"

"What to fuck do you guys put in this stuff?" you asked with your mouth full.

"magic."

You choked a little bit. "There's magic in this?!"

So not only were you eating _glitter_ , but you were also consuming fucking _magic_?

 _ **Magic?!**_

"it's actually good for you, ya know. It gives you energy, fills your hp."

You pulled your brows together. "HP? You mean like _Hit Points_? Like in a video game?"

Sans smirked. "exactly."

You had a lot of questions running through your mind, but you didn't want to overwhelm Sans, so you _(somehow)_ managed to keep them to yourself. Instead of indulging into a topic you would _never_ shut up about, you decided to ask him about his life. And as it turns out, _(Ironically)_ Sans also is a lazy mother fucker who would much rather stay locked in his room all day, then rather try and function like a normal human being, _(or, well monster, in his case)._

The two of you had more in common then you were comfortable with. You even liked some of the same TV shows. The only thing that Sans had the upper hand on was…..

 _Well…_

He was hella smart.

Like, _fucking,_ rocket scientist smart. Which is _also_ ironic because he worked in a _fucking lab._

He explained some of the things he did at work, but everything just went _completely_ cover your head. You barely passed high school science class, so everything he explained was like a fucking foreign language to you. He was so nonchalant, when he spoke. Like researching human and monster DNA, and possibly fusing them together to create a hybrid, was just like any other day in the fucking office.

Your head started to hurt after all of the science talk, and before you knew it, you both had finished your plates. You gathered you things as the two of you then proceed to leave the restaurant. You asked Sans if you should leave a tip, _(you always felt like an asshole when you didn't leave a tip_ ), but Sans just quickly shook his head, and lead you towards the exit.

You could understand why he wouldn't want to leave a tip. He _obviously_ wasn't very fond of the owner, and he did say the food was _technically_ free….

But you still felt bad for the waitress…It's not her fault that her boss is a dick, and because of him, now she doesn't get a tip.

...

You slipped a 10 on the table while Sans wasn't looking. And on the way out, you saw BP shoot you a wink.

You immediately felt really uncomfortable.

The air outside was cool and smelled like autumn as you pushed your way through the giant golden, hotel doors. Sans lead you back across the street, over to his motorcycle.

 _And then….._

Anxiety hit you.

This...this is the end….

…..Of the _date….._

… _..And sometimes_ …..

… _...At the end of dates…._

…

Fuck.

 _What the fuck happens now?_

 _Do you go home?_

 _Do you never talk to him again?_

 _Or do you go to his house?_

 _Do you spend the night?_

 _DO YOU FUCK HIM?!_

 _WAIT. CAN YOU FUCK HIM?!_

 _CAN YOU FUCK A SKELETON?_

… _..wAIT. WHY IS THIS YOUR CONCERN RIGHT NOW?_

….

" _hey,"_

Sans' voice pulled you back from your ridiculous head and returned your attention back to reality. You were now standing next to the bike and Sans was giving you a confused, yet unsure, look. Shit. You probably look like a fucking crazy person right now.

Shit.

He was probably talking to you the whole time and you completely blocked him out.

" _Um-_ sorry, I-uh-was kinda…" _(debating weather or not it's possible to fuck a skeleton)_ "spacing out." you wrapped your arms around your midsection and hoped that you didn't look like a hot mess.

 _Who are you kidding?_

 _You're always a hot mess._

Sans then pointed behind you and said, "do you know him?"

Confused, you turned around to see who Sans was referring to, and as soon as you saw _him_ your stomach dropped.

There was a man, that you recognized immediately, hunched over and leaning up against a brick wall. His black hair was greasy, and he was covered in sweat and booze. As soon as you meet his eyes, you felt immediate anger, disappointment, and embarrassment.

You also wondered what _the fuck_ he was doing in the Monster District.

" _Y-You gonna keep ignorin' me? Huh? Is that ho-ow you-u waaan-a do-o this?"_ he slurred.

 _God he was so drunk._

" _red."_ You heard Sans' voice, and could tell he was worried.

"Yeah. I know him." You kept your gaze locked on the man as you answered.

"He's my father."


	11. Daddy Issues

The air smelled of iodoform. It disgusted you.

You crossed your arms over your chest as you patiently waited for the doctor to come out and speak with you. Every time you were in one of these places you hated every second, the sterile air choking you with every breath. The way the staff looked at you with their judgemental eyes, criticizing and gossiping amongst themselves. You always wondered what kind of person would ever want to work in a place like this. Sure it could be entertaining, to an extent, but for the most part it made you feel violently ill.

Although, you were also biased due to past experiences.

"I fucking hate hospitals." You muttered under your breath.

You heard shuffling next to you, and turned your head to see Sans leaning in, his voice low. "i use to feel the same way. it's not so bad once you get use to it."

You remembered your conversation from earlier. He had mentioned that he worked in a lab. You wondered if it was here? At this hospital? You were still in the monster district, despite the many humans that seemed to be filtering around. You let your mind wander to seeing Sans walking around in a lab coat, clipboard in hand. You smiled. You wondered if you'd be lucky enough to see him like that one day.

Shaking you head from such thoughts, you sighed, tilting your head lower for Sans to hear. "You don't have to stay, you know. I can take care of it."

You didn't want Sans to feel obligated to stay. It was your father after all. You were used to cleaning up his messes. You didn't need to have someone here holding your hand.

He gave you a look that made your stomach clench as he said, "it's no problem. i'm not gonna leave you here by yourself."

…..

Maybe him staying wouldn't be so bad. You could use the company.

And technically this was still a date. Not an ideal place for a date, but still a date nonetheless.

Just before you could respond the large double pdoors swung open, revealing a man with pale blond hair and a long white lab coat. You stood from the waiting room chair, an uneasy feeling in your chest fluttering around.

"How is he?" You asked, your voice void of any emotion, face expressionless.

"He's fine. Pumping his stomach now. His liver is in bad shape though, I'm assuming this isn't the first time he's been in this situation?" Doctor chose his words carefully, clearly trying to not offend you.

You weren't.

"No, this is definitely not the first time." Your words were bitter. Annoyed. You couldn't wait to see him and give him hell. Again. For the tenth thousandth time.

"You can go see him in about 15 minutes. I'll send the nurse to come get you." The doctor handed you a pamphlet. The title read, How To Help Alcoholics And Seek Mental Health Help. You rolled your eyes internally.

Bullshit.

"Thank you," a pleasant smile on your lips while your insides boiled. The doctor nodded his head politely before disappearing back through the double doors.

You turned to Sans, who was no longer next to you, but now leaning awkwardly against the vending machine from across the room. He had given you space, you mused. Privacy with the doctor….he didn't want to be rude.

How sweet.

Or, then again, he could just be being polite.

"I'm going to see him in a few minutes." You strode over to Sans, tucking a red strand behind your ear.

He detached himself from the vending machine. "so he's ok?"

"For the most part." You couldn't hide the irritation in your voice. You hoped Sans didn't notice. "You don't have to stay. I'm sorry the evening had to end like this."

Sans frowned, and you realized you didn't like that look on him. For a skeleton who always had a smile on his face, a frown just seemed so out of character. You got the sense that he wanted to argue, his mouth hung slightly ajar, before closing it and and gave a thoughtful nod.

You wondered what he was about to say.

The frown passed as quickly as it came, and a lopsided smirk came into play. "for what it's worth, i still had a good time."

A beat. A short, simple, beat in your chest. You felt a smile graze your lips. "Same. Maybe next time I'll take you to my neck of the woods."

Bold. You sure that's a good idea?

"next time huh?"

"I'm mean, if your up for it." Idiot, idiot, idiot, why the fuck did you say that?!

Sans opened his mouth, about to say something, but then stopped himself short and closed it again.

A habit, you noticed.

"i'd be up for it." He finally answered. His voice was low and apprehensive, but you felt your cheeks heat up regardless. Another beat filled your chest.

"Cool." You were awkward. Always awkward. But something about Sans made you bold, confident even. He gave off a vibe that made you wanna be careless.

This could be dangerous.

"I'll be in touch. And hopefully, you will too." You said it before you even had a chance to revoke your words, but you didn't necessarily mind when you noticed his sight dropping slightly, and a faint glow of blue in his left eye socket.

What's gotten into you? So suggestive all of a sudden.

"i'll see you later." His smirk wider now, and before you could even blink, he was gone. Vanished into thin air.

You stood there, incredulous. Mouth open and eyes wide. You probably looked like a moron to everyone else in the waiting room, and you wondered suddenly if anyone actually noticed that he literally just disappeared.

What the actual fuck?

Either he's a fucking great magician, or you've finally completely lost your shit.

You chose the latter.

"How you feeling, asshole?"

Your father opened his his eyes, lethargically and blinked his puffy eyes. He looked like shit. But then again, he always did.

"Hey…..you're here." He sounded more sober. Somewhat normal. But you didn't let his voice fool you.

You had been through this more times then you could count.

"Yeah, I'm fucking here." You crosses your arms over your chest. "I'm here because you were so fucking shit faced, you could barely stand up straight."

He ran his calloused hand over his face. "I know, I know, I'm sorry—"

"Oh shut the fuck up." You shook your head, mocking him. "You're sorry? Sure, like I haven't heard that one before."

"Why didn't you answer my calls?" He changed the subject, just like that. Turning this whole thing on you, as if everything that happened was your fault.

Fucking asshole.

"Me not answering your calls has nothing to do with this." You argued back.

"If you had picked up, and actually talked to me, maybe I wouldn't be lying here right now!" His voiced raised, and so did his blood pressure. The machine now chiming and blinking wildly.

You scoffed, and rolled your eyes. You didn't have the energy for this. This was a conversation that never went your way, and you honestly just didn't care anymore. "Whatever. It's over with. I'm here now."

You father eyed you suddenly. "Where's that monster you were with?"

Fuck.

"Monster?" You figured if you played dumb he wouldn't think anything of it. Your father wasn't all that smart. If anything, he was already going fucking senile from all of booze. He probably wouldn't even remember this conversation in the morning.

"Yeah, monster." He narrowed his eyes. "There was this skeleton-lookin' monster with you."

"Has it occurred to you that this is the monster district?" The sass is strong with this one.

"Don't talk to me like I'm stupid." His voice rising again. "Yes I know this is the fucking monster district, but there was some weird ass monster with my daughter and I wanna know who that was?!"

The blood pressure machine started to get louder, you were sure one to the nurses would hear it.

"That's NONE of your fucking business."

"THE FUCK ITS NOT, I'M YOUR FATHER AND I HAVE A RIGHT TO KNOW WHO THE FUCK—"

"Hey, hey, hey," The nurse, black hair and olive skin, pushed through the ER curtains and walked over to the wildly beeping machine. "Everything ok?"

"Yeah." Bitter. Your words were so bitter. "I'm just leaving."

"LEAVING?" He hollered. "WE'RE NOT DONE!"

You didn't answer. You didn't even look at him. If you didn't leave now, you were going to say something stupid. And honestly, it's not with worth it with him. So you pushed the curtains aside and made your way out, his voice carrying down the hallways as you did so.

The cool September air greeted you with a firm gust. Your hair unhinged from behind your ear and flailed outward. Your cheeks were red from the heated conversation, but the chill in the air sent your arms to wrap around you in an attempt to keep warm.

You suddenly wished you still had Sans's hoodie.

Not paying attention, you bump into someone on your way through the parking lot. Papers and other things went tumbling onto the ground, and you bent down quickly to help retrieve them before the wind could carry them away.

"Shit, I'm so sorry." You mumbled.

"It's fiii-ine." She stuttered. Her voice was familiar, and when you looked up, you recognized that it was Alphys.

Her cheeks were also pink, but you got the feeling it wasn't from the cold. She wore a long white lab coat and underneath was a pale colored turtleneck. Her black slender glasses sat perfectly on her face.

She recognized you as well, while you picked up the rest of her things. "Oh! It's y-you."

"Yeah," You laughed. "It's Alphys, right?"

"Yup, that's m-me!" She smiled and you noticed she had some pretty sharp teeth.

"I'm so sorry, I wasn't paying attention." You stood up now, handing her the rest of her things that fell.

"Nononono, it's fine! It's partly my fault too, I-I was reading while walking again." She looked at her feet after that, nervous and shy.

She's cute. Awkward cute. Why can't you be like that?

You chuckled. "It's fine, don't worry about it."

She looked up then, her eyes suddenly filled with concern. "Wh-yy are you here? At t-the ER? You're n-not hurt are y-you?"

Her concern was endearing, but you didn't really wanna get into why you were here. You kept your answer short. "Oh, I had to bring someone here."

"Oh," Her voice soft and comforting. "I-I hope they're ok…"

"Yeah, they're fine. Everything is fine." You wondered then…. "Why are you here? If you don't mind me asking? You're not hurt are you?"

She laughed. A sweet, bubbly laugh that could easily be contagious. "Oh nononono. I-I work here. In the lab."

So it was this hospital. "Oh, right. Sans had mentioned that you two worked in a lab. Ironic that it's this hospital."

"S-sans? How do you know Sans-s?"

Fuck.

What do you say now?

Keep it short, keep it simple.

"Oh yeah, I uh-met him last week, when he came to pick up Papyrus from class."

"C-cool. I didn't even see him talk to you at all." She mused.

"Yeah, we've been, you know conversating for a bit."

Conversating?

What happened to keeping it simple?

You could see the curiosity behind her eyes, but she didn't press forward.

Awkward silence filled the space around you. You should probably get going. It was getting late and you had to teach tomorrow morning.

That reminded you….

"Well, I gotta get going, but I'll see you tomorrow, right?" You asked, curious now. "You and your friends still coming to my class?"

She perked up at this. "Y-yes! Papyrus is so excited! H-he hasn't shut up all week about it."

"That's great to hear. I look forward to see you guys again!"

You and Alphys said your goodbyes as you made your way towards the subway. You had almost wished Sans was still here. It's not that you didn't like the subway, but you just really wanted to ride home with him on that motorcycle of his. Sure the ride was (somewhat) terrifying, but it was also kinda fun. Exhilarating. You liked that. Alot.

And you thought about how much you really liked going out with Sans. It was weird, to be (somewhat) attracted to a skeleton. But it was the truth. He was funny, smart, intriguing….. There was a part of him that always kept you guessing. That always kept you on your toes. You never knew what crazy shit would come out of his mouth next.

You really hoped to see him again.

As you rode the subway home, you got a few texts from Nicole. You figured you'd text her in the morning. Keep her jonesing for the details.

Such an asshole friend you were.

Finally crawling through your apartment around 10, you were exhausted. Mentally and physically. You would have fallen asleep immediately if your phone hadn't gone off right as you started to climb into bed.

10:32 PM

Bone Boy

hey just checkin in. how'd u make out?

10:33 PM

Fine. I left pretty soon after I got in there. Just really tired now.

There was a delay in his response and you wondered if he was contemplating on what to send. You could picture him sitting in the dark, his face illuminated by only the light from his phone.

You bet he looked so good in dim light.

You turned over in your bed and heard you phone vibrate. You smiled as you read the text.

10:38 PM

Bone Boy

well, ill let u sleep. gnight red. ill see you tmw

Tomorrow. He'd be there tomorrow.

Well shit.


End file.
